Une vie magique
by Melusie
Summary: Amélia apprend qu'elle est une sorcière et beaucoup d'évènements sont à prévoir au cours de sa cinquième année!
1. Une surprise inattendue

Chapitre 1

Une surprise inattendue

Dans la ville de Londres, tout semblait être endormie. Mais au 202 rue Lewis, Amélia Faris n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers sa commode, se regardant dans la glace, elle pouvait y voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns éclatants, aux yeux d'un vert intense et elle le savait, elle était très jolie. Elle prit le livre sur sa commode intitulé: _La magie blanche_. Elle alla à la page où son signet l'attendait. Un paragraphe était entouré d'une marque de stylo rouge: _Pour faire un vœux, il vous faut... _Ensuite, elle prit tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire le rituel et en l'exécutant elle prononça ces paroles:

- Forces de l'univers, réalise mon souhait, celui de trouver le bonheur, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Puis pensant que c'était tout à fait ridicule, elle se recoucha l'air triste mais cette fois-ci, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, Amélia descendit à la cuisine, son père lui avait laissé une note sur la grande table. Il était écrit:

_Je ne serais pas là de la journée._

_De ton papa qui t'aime_

_-xxx-_

Elle prit son petit déjeuné, gaufrettes recouvert d'un succulent sirop d'érable. Après elle se rendit au salon, un peu désespérée, puis se jeta sur un fauteuil en pensant lourdement que sa vie n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait avoir. Elle allait recommencer l'école et tout sera que routine, encore une fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, le facteur apporta le courrier. Elle alla ramasser la pile, mais soudain, une autre lettre tomba. Amélia la ramassa et par surprise, elle était adressée à son nom:

_Miss Amélia Faris_

_202, Lewis_

_Little Hangleton_

_Bourry_

Elle observa longuement cette enveloppe et l'ouvrit enfin d'un air excitée. Elle la lut.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Chère Miss Faris,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informez que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à Poudlard. L'année scolaire que vous fréquenterez sera la cinquième année, nous avons découvert votre grand pouvoir magique. La rentrée est fixée au 1er Septembre. Nous attendons votre hibou le 31 au plus tard. Il y aura quelqu'un qui viendra pour vous faire acheter tous vos matériaux scolaires, le 25 juillet à 1H00 précise. _

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Faris, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Amélia ne comprit que quelques parties et se demanda fortement comment avait-il fait pour découvrir qu'elle pratiquait la magie? Surtout que voulait-il dire par envoyer un hibou ou encore où était situé cette école? Elle crut d'abord à une plaisanterie mais elle décida de se préparer quand même à l'événement sachant que le 25 Juillet était dans deux jours.

Quand son père arriva à la maison, c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, à la forme musculaire et toujours souriant, elle lui parla de cette école étrange. Son père lui dit qu'elle pouvait prendre la décision d'y aller ou pas. Bien entendu, il était en désaccord au début, mais ce qui lui importait le plus c'était que sa fille soit heureuse. Car depuis la mort de sa femme, Amélia était restreinte d'aider son père dans toutes les tâches ménagères et perdre une mère n'était pas facile à oublier.

Au soir, Amélia enfila sa chemise de nuit et se coucha dans son lit douillet. Elle tenait dans ses mains la lettre avec les fournitures scolaires qu'elle allait se procurer très bientôt et se demanda si elle aurait besoin de toutes ses choses étranges. Elle se demanda ensuite si la magie qu'elle pratiquait sera la même. Elle avait tellement hâte de voir sa nouvelle école qu'elle en avait oublié d'informer ses amis. Elle avait dans l'idée qu'elle le ferait seulement demain. Puis, les rêves l'envahir de nouveau.


	2. La rencontre de Mr Jordan

Chapitre 2  
La rencontre de Mr. Jordan.

Le lendemain, Amélia se prépara pour aller acheter tout ce qu'elle aurait fille est tout ce qui lui restait et bientôt elle serait loin de lui. Amélia téléphona ses amis mais croyant divulguer qu'elle irait dans une école de sorcellerie leur paraîtrait totalement absurde, elle leur raconta qu'elle irait au collège privé de St-Laurent-du-lac. Ils étaient tristes, mais ils s'en remettraient rapidement, c'était comme ça Londres au 21e siècle. Et pour le reste de la journée, elle passa du temps avec son papa, qu'elle aime tant, et ne cessa de tourner en rond.

La journée passa trop peu vite pour Amélia mais elle prit finalement fin.

Amélia se réveilla de bonne heure, car le 25 juillet était aujourd'hui et elle était impatiente d'aller acheter ses affaires d'école. Elle s'habilla, jupe noire avec petit chandail léger d'une couleur rouge vif. Ensuite, elle prit le temps de se coiffer d'une queue de cheval. C'était un look qui lui allait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas apercevoir qu'elle avait des ailes près de ses oreilles. En effet, ses cheveux n'étaient pas assez long pour se faire une telle peignure, ce qui lui donnait d'avoir l'air un peu ébouriffer. Ce n'est guère ce qui l'arrêta. Elle se présenta maintenant à la cuisine pour y déguster une tartine à la confiture de fraises accompagnée d'un jus de pêches.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi que les heures, et enfin arriva 1h00. On cogna à la porte trois coups. Amélia ouvrit et vit un petit monsieur vêtu d'une cape verte et d'un chapeau melon de cette même couleur. Il avait le visage sérieux mais peut-être ne l'était-il pas?

- Entrez Monsieur...? demanda Amélia hésitante.

- Monsieur Brutus Jordan, pour vous servir Miss Faris! J'espère que vous êtes prête à aller au Chemin de Traverse, on en a pour une bonne partie de la journée.

- Le Chemin de Traverse? demanda Amélia d'un air songeur, où ce trouve cet endroit?

- C'est là, que tu achèteras toutes tes fournitures scolaires, ainsi que tes robes et autres accessoires.

- Ha d'accord! Mais Monsieur Jordan, j'espère néanmoins avoir assez d'argent pour tout cela.

Elle sortit un paquet d'argent de son manteau noir que son père lui avait remis la veille et le montra à Jordan.

- Ça sera amplement suffisant pour l'échange et de toute manière, l'école fournit 100 gallions d'or à tous les sorciers de parents moldus. Maintenant, il faut partir.

Amélia ne saisit pas grand chose, elle mit son manteau puis sortit après avoir verrouillé la porte, accompagné d'un drôle de bonhomme, c'était ce que le monde penserait...

Durant leur promenade, Amélia en profita pour en savoir plus sur l'échange d'argent et savoir qu'était-ce qu'un Moldu. Puis soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée où donc, se trouvait le Chemin de Traverse. Mr. Jordan, suivit d'Amélia entra dans un bar? Nommé "Le Chaudron Baveur". Tous les gens qui s'y trouvèrent ainsi que l'endroit étaient étrange. Mais, elle le devina, ils étaient tous des sorciers et des sorcières. Ils se dirigèrent à l'arrière du pub où se trouvait le Chemin de Traverse. Amélia fut totalement éblouie par tous ces gens, ces boutiques et par tous ces animaux. En effet la place était bien remplie.

- C'est incroyable! C'est si..., commença Amélia.

-Beau? Ouais tout à fait d'accord. Allons d'abord à la banque Gringotts.

Elle aurait voulu immédiatement se diriger dans chaque boutique pour y jeter un coup d'oeil tellement elle avait hâte de voir ce que contenait ses lieux.

Arrivés à l'immense banque, ils entrèrent. À l'intérieur, pleins de petits personnages à l'allure bizarre y travaillaient. Amélia ne semblait pas trop à l'aise face à eux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ces gobelins ne sont pas méchant, en autant que tu ne vole rien, tout sera correct.

Jordan s'occupa d'échanger l'argent Moldu pour des gallions, des mornilles et quelques noises. Puis avec Amélia, conduit par un gobelin, ils se dirigèrent au coffre 211 pour y ramasser de l'argent. Après tout cela... Amélia et Jordan sortirent de Gringotts. Amélia regarda son argent et Brutus parla:

- Les pièces en or sont des gallions, en argent des mornilles et celles de bronze des Noises. Il y a 17 mornilles dans 1 gallions et 29 noises dans 1 mornille. C'est simple non?

Amélia n'avait pas beaucoup saisie, elle n'a jamais vraiment été bonne en mathématique. Les chiffres l'ont toujours découragés et cette fois-ci elle était devant de la monnaie qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Heu... Bien sûr... Et maintenant où allons nous?

- Tu veux commencer par choisir un animal?

- Je veux bien! répondit-elle en regardant les diverses boutiques autour d'elle.

Amélia sembla heureuse de choisir un animal. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la Ménagerie Magique en discutant.

- Quel sorte d'animal a-t-on le droit d'avoir, Jordan? demanda Amélia.

- Tu as droit à un chat, hibou, crapaud, lézard, rat, lapin, chauve-souris, ce que tu veux en fait. Bon bien nous voici arrivé, La Ménagerie Magique!

Ils entrèrent et seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Amélia et Jordan sortirent du magasin avec une grande cage métallique qui contenait un hibou. Ce hibou avait une taille impressionnante et sa couleur dorée le faisait resplendir.

Tous les deux achetèrent tout ce qu'il fallait mais il lui manquait encore une chose, une baguette magique. Avant d'aller chez Ollivander, Jordan emmena Amélia chez Paty Puck, un restaurant tout à fait respectable où ils dégustèrent une tarte aux fraises. Puis après cela, ils entrèrent ensemble chez Ollivander.

- Mr. Ollivander? cria Jordan. Vous êtes là?

Un vieil homme sortit d'une allée au fond de la pièce et s'approcha en disant:

- Mr. Jordan, que me vaut cette heureuse visite?

- Je te présente Amélia Faris, elle entre à Poudlard cette année. Nous avons découvert qu'elle avait le potentiel d'être une sorcière. Et maintenant il lui faudra une baguette magique.

- Très bien, regardons tes mesures ma chère.

Mr. Ollivander examina Amélia qui était tout à fait discrète. Il lui demanda:

- De quelle main tiendras-tu ta baguette?

- Heu... Je suis droitière monsieur, alors je devrais la tenir dans ma main droite!

- Certainement Miss Faris, répondit le commerçant en riant.

Amélia se sentie aussitôt stupide après avoir répondu cette phrase. Il lui mesura le bras et alla ensuite chercher une boîte noire et y sortit une baguette.

- Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient un crin de licorne, 25 centimètres, très flexible et excellent pour les enchantements. Prenez la et agitez-la un peu.

Amélia prit la baguette de sa main droite et la fit agiter dans les airs. La baguette fit brûler le chapeau de Mr. Ollivander qui était sur son bureau. Amélia fut très mal et laissa tomber la baguette. Mr. Ollivander repartit immédiatement chercher une autre baguette.

- Celle-ci est en bois de chêne et contient une plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres, facile à manier et très bien pour les métamorphoses.

Mr. Ollivander la lui donna ensuite. Amélia pris la baguette, d'une manière très hésitante de peur qu'elle ne brûle autre chose du magasin. Elle sentit une chaleur inexplicable monter en elle. Elle avait trouvé sa baguette!

- Voici bien une formidable baguette pour vous Miss Faris, dit Mr. Ollivander d'un air joyeux.

Il se tourna vers Mr. Jordan.

- Vous savez, aujourd'hui le célèbre Harry Potter est venu chercher sa baguette. C'est un grand jour que de voir ce petit parmi nous.

- Harry Potter? Se demanda Jordan. Bon sang que j'aimerais le voir. Il a eu bien de la chance de s'en sortir contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Espérons que tout ira bien pour lui!

Amélia en déduisit que ce jeune qu'on nomme Harry Potter avait eu une triste histoire, car les visages des hommes devant elle, étaient tristes, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa. C'est alors que Jordan reparla:

- Bon on doit déjà y aller, une longue route nous attend, milles merci!

Ils payèrent et s'en allèrent aussitôt. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pub "Le Chaudron Baveur". En chemin, tout à coup Jordan parut affolé et il entraîna Amélia dans la boutique de Madame Guipure (Prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers) où ils avaient déjà été.

- Que se passe t'il Jordan? demanda Amélia un peu énervée.

Il sembla être très nerveux par quelque chose ou par quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

- Heu... bien... C'est que ici...

- Dites la vérité bon sang! grogna-t-elle.

- D'accord et bien vous voyez ses deux hommes là-bas?

Il pointa à l'extérieur, deux hommes vêtus de noir, un était grand un maigre et l'autre grassouillet et petit. Ils avaient l'air d'être des gens assez important.

- Ils m'en veulent et s'ils me voient, sa risque de mal se terminer.

Les deux hommes circulaient sur le Chemin de Traverse puis leur direction changea, ils allèrent vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Ensuite, Amélia et Jordan sortirent de la boutique. D'un pas pressant, ils allèrent au pub. Après ils avaient reprit le chemin vers la maison des Faris. Arrivés chez Amélia, Jordan lui dit:

- C'était une bien belle journée, mais maintenant il faut que j'y aille. J'enverrai votre inscription confirmée à Dumbledore et le premier septembre, je viendrai vous chercher pour que vous puissez prendre le train en direction de Poudlard. À 10h00 précis, soyez prête Miss Faris. Ha oui... Le plus important, il est interdit de faire de la magie tant que vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard!

- Parfait, merci beaucoup pour cette journée Mr. Jordan. À bientôt!

Elle ferma la porte et d'un air joyeux, elle se mit à regarder dans tous ses bouquins. Elle était dépassée par les évènements. Une fois terminé, elle contempla son hibou. Puis elle parla tout fort:

- Comme tu es beau... Comment pourrait-on t'appeler, toi?

Elle pensa quelques secondes puis son hibou émis un hululement. Soudain, il lui vient une idée.

- Je sais, je vais t'appeler Boo Boo... C'est tout à fait mignon et sa te va bien. Et tu sais quoi? Je suis une sorcière!

Amélia semblait être en plein rêve, jamais de sa vie elle aurait pu croire à une telle chose. Elle resta silencieuse à rêver... Mais ce temps fut court, car son père arriva. En voyant toutes ses affaires, il lui dit:

- Wow... Tu avais vraiment besoin de toutes ses choses? J'imagine que tu t'es bien amusée. Il va falloir que tu les ranges dans ta chambre pour ne pas encombrer l'entrée ma chouette.

- Je sais papa... Toi, tu as passé une bonne journée?

- Bah... Il faut que je retourne au garage bientôt. Si on se faisait livrer une bonne pizza?

- Ha bon... Pas de problème avec la pizza!

Amélia sembla triste de voir que son père allait partir très bientôt. C'était souvent le cas, son père n'était point présent mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, la vie coûte cher et il faut la gagner. Ils mangèrent ensemble puis aussitôt Mr. Faris repartit. Amélia rangea tous ses accessoires de sorcellerie mais ne garda que le livre_"Potions Enivrantes, niveau 5 de Mirabelle Klum"_. Elle le lut dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement.


	3. À bord du Poudlard Express

À bord du Poudlard Express

Chapitre 3

Ce matin, Amélia était très anxieuse, même qu'elle avait peur, peur de voir les autres élèves et se demanda fortement si elle allait être accepté ou rejeté des autres... La peur aussi de n'être pas à la hauteur au domaine de la magie, car une erreur aurait pu très bien se glisser de la part de cette école. Bref, tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas facile de changer d'école. Elle s'habilla d'un pull over bleu et d'une paire de pantalon noir. Elle laissa ses cheveux raide et se maquilla légèrement, le maquillage n'était pas vraiment son truc. Après, elle rassembla toutes ses affaires, sans oublier son ours en peluche nommé "Pooh". C'est sa copine Hannah qui lui avait offert le 14 février, la journée de son anniversaire pour ses 15 ans. Elle amena tout son stock au premier étage près de la porte. Son père vint ensuite près d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue en la serrant très fort dans ses bras. Sa se voyait dans ses yeux, il allait s'ennuyer beaucoup. Il lui dit avant d'aller au boulot:

- Prend soin de toi et n'oublie pas de m'écrire tout ce qui a d'étrange là-bas.

- C'est promis! répondit-elle.

Puis après un clin d'œil, Mr. Faris s'en alla. Maintenant, elle prit seulement un jus d'orange pour le déjeuner car le stress l'emportait. À 10h00, Jordan apparut comme il l'avait dit, un taxi les attendait. Ils prirent le taxi et se dirigèrent vers la gare King Cross.

Là-bas, tout le monde parut pressé et sans aucun doute sur les nerfs. Jordan donna à Amélia le billet pour prendre le train puis tout à coup Jordan parut nerveux et prêt à partir.

- Tien, avant que tu t'en aille, j'ai un cadeau pour toi et je suis désolé, je dois partir, j'ai du travail qui m'attend au ministère.

Il lui remit le cadeau et aussitôt il quitta la place d'un pas pressant. Amélia le trouva très curieux mais ouvrit le cadeau. C'était un livre intitulé "_Histoires des mages et sorciers célèbres des derniers siècles par Lémus Gardian"_. Le livre était très beau, il était de couleur vert forêt et était décoré de bandelettes dorées. Ensuite, elle regarda le billet qu'elle avait dans ses mains pour savoir quel train prendre. Elle prit panique, son cœur se mit à s'affoler. Il était écrit:

_"Plateforme 9¾"_

Il y avait sûrement une erreur. Elle se dirigea vers les plateformes 9 et 10 mais rien n'était indiqué où se situait la plateforme 9¾. Elle regarda à gauche et vit étrangement, par hasard, les deux hommes qu'elle avait aperçus sur le Chemin de Traverse que Mr. Jordan voulait fuir. Elle comprit alors que c'était peut-être la raison de son départ rapide... Mais maintenant elle avait un autre souci en tête, celui de trouver son train... Elle regarda alors à sa droite, elle remarqua une jeune fille aux cheveux longs qui étaient blond. Elle avait l'air normale, mais ses parents ne l'étaient guère. Leur robe n'était pas porté par beaucoup de monde chez les "humains" ou plutôt chez les Moldus. Elle s'avança avec son chariot tranquillement de la jeune fille et demanda gentiment:

- Excusez moi, pourriez-vous me dire comment on se rend à la plateforme 9¾?

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds lui répondit:

- Ha! On commence sa première année? Tu n'es pas un peu vieille?

- Heu... Non. Je commence à la cinquième année dû à une erreur j'imagine...

- Ha bien moi aussi, je m'appelle Katie Bell et toi?

- Amélia Faris

- Bon regarde, tu vas te mettre à marcher entre la plateforme 9 et 10 et tu traverseras.

Amélia sembla croire que c'était tout à fait impossible... Jamais de sa vie elle avait traversé un mur.

- Est-ce que tu peux y aller d'abord? Je n'ai pas trop confiance... Ça me paraît impossible.

Katie acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'avança marchant vers la plateforme et disparu au travers du mur. C'était incroyable. Amélia l'imita et se retrouva ensuite près d'un train où pleins d'élèves allaient prendre place. C'était époustouflant, qui aurait crut qu'on puisse traverser un mur un jour pour ce retrouver dans un monde remplis de sorciers? Katie avait posé ses affaires près d'un homme, sûrement le bagagiste pensa Amélia. Elle fit la même chose puis entra dans le train. Avec elle, elle emporta le livre que Jordan lui avait offert. Elle ne voulait pas s'ennuyer durant le voyage et elle ignorait le temps qu'elle y passerait. À l'intérieur du train, elle regarda dans plusieurs compartiments jusqu'à temps qu'elle trouve une place. Elle en vit une et s'avança dans ce compartiment et dit:

- S.V.P, est-ce que la place est libre?

Un jeune homme à lunette et aux cheveux roux lui répondit d'un air très calme:

- La place est libre, tu peux t'y asseoir.

Amélia était tout à fait gênée face aux autres personnes. Elle s'assit alors à la droite du rouquin. Dans ce même compartiment, il y avait deux autres rouquins qui se ressemblaient énormément. Ils étaient jumeaux assurément se dit Amélia. Et aux côtés des jumeaux se trouvait un garçon à la peau noire très souriant. Le rouquin à côté d'elle lui demanda alors:

- Quel est ton nom, je ne crois pas te connaître, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois et tu ne dois pas être en première année...

- Je m'appelle Amélia Faris et je rentre en cinquième année... Ils ont découvert que j'avais un don pour la magie, je crois.

- Moi c'est Percy Weasley, lui c'est George...

Il pointa vers l'un des jumeaux en face de lui.

- Lui c'est Fred, se sont tous les deux mes frères.

Il pointa l'autre jumeau à droite de George et finalement il pointa l'autre garçon.

- Et voici Lee Jordan leur ami. Bienvenue à Poudlard... Dû moins est-ce que vous venez d'une famille de sorciers ou de moldus?

Si Jordan n'aurait pas dit ce que voulait dire moldu, elle aurait été embêtée de répondre mais elle répondit immédiatement.

- Heu... De moldus! C'est pour Percy que tu as un insigne avec un "P" sur ton chandail?

George répondit avant Percy n'ait le temps de répondre:

- Non, c'est pas du tout cela "P" pour Platitude, sa révèle sa vraie personnalité.

Tous rirent sauf Percy bien sûr! Amélia, elle, n'a pu y mettre qu'un sourire.

- Très drôle George! Ça ne veut pas dire cela, le "P" est pour Préfet!

Il bomba le torse pour montrer sa fierté. L'apprentie sorcière se demanda alors:

- Qu'est-ce qu'un préfet? Désolé, je ne suis pas habitué au monde des sorciers...

- Un préfet fait respecter les règles de l'école, je m'occupe de la discipline des élèves de ma maison. Mais dit moi, toi dans quelle maison iras-tu?

- Je n'en sais rien, quels maison y a t'il?

Amélia ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement qu'est d'avoir une maison...

- Il y a Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et bien sûr Gryffondor, nous ont fait tous partit de Gryffondor.

- Ha bon, et comment je fais pour choisir une d'entre elles?

- Le Choixpeau Magique choisira pour toi, c'est un vieux chapeau qui parle.

Amélia sembla surprise de ce que Percy le préfet venait de lui dire. Après cela, les quatre garçons commencèrent à parler, s'insulter et à rigoler. Amélia ne porta plus attention à eux, elle prit le livre que Jordan lui avait offert et l'ouvra à la page 25, c'était une page consacré entièrement au sorcier nommé Harry Potter. Le Harry Potter qu'avait parler Mr. Ollivander et Jordan? Elle lut:

_Harry Potter est le seul qui a survécu à une attaque de Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait en fait que un an lorsque ses parents, Lily et James Potter furent assassinés par le seigneur des ténèbres. Le sort qu'il leurs a lancé était un sortilège impardonnable. Le jeune Harry Potter n'a pas souffert d'une même attaque mais sur son front, on y retrouve une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, signe qu'un très mauvais sort lui a été jeté. On ignore pourquoi Voldemort s'est effondré après cette attaque... Le célèbre Harry Potter habite maintenant..._

Amélia fut dérangé dans sa lecture. Fred regardait le livre et vit qu'elle lisait sur Harry Potter et lui dit alors:

- Il est dans le train ton Harry Potter, il commence sa première année.

- Ha, il n'a pas été très chanceux à ce que je peux voir dans se livre, j'aimerais bien le connaître mais je crois que la discussion ne serait pas vive.

Elle fit une pause et posa cette question:

- Dite en passant, qui est Lord Voldemort?

Lee et Percy sursautèrent en entendant ce nom. Personne ne semblait vouloir répondre mais George parla:

- Ne prononce jamais son nom, on l'appelle toujours Tu-Sais-Qui!

- Bah, George, à mon avis, il est mort, répondit Fred.

Amélia n'avait pas obtenu de réponses. Elle se demanda alors si dans son livre il ne parlerait pas de lui. Elle trouva, en effet, des informations sur lui, qui ne lui a pas plu du tout... Lord Voldemort était un sorcier méchant et cruel. Il avait fait souffrir pleins de gens et les effrayaient beaucoup. C'est pourquoi les gens préféraient l'appeler Vous-Savez-Qui.

Plus tard, une jeune fille qui cherchait un crapaud vint leur dire qu'il était temps qu'ils enfilent leur robe, car l'arrivée se ferait bientôt. Amélia se changea et garda sa baguette auprès d'elle... Tout ça lui semblait étrange mais elle aimait ça. Puis le train s'arrêta enfin et tous sortirent du train.


	4. La décision du Choixpeau Magique

Chapitre 4

La décision du Choixpeau Magique

Percy Weasley et sûrement d'autres préfets, dirigeaient les élèves excepté ceux de première année qui eux, allaient sur le lac accompagné d'un homme très grand. Il s'appelait Hagrid, d'après ce que des élèves parlaient et il devait au moins mesurer 7 pieds.

Amélia suivit les autres élèves jusqu'à un immense château en diligence, c'était tout à fait merveilleux. Les carrosses tirés par de grands chevaux étaient forts impressionnants. Encore une fois Amélia se demanda si elle ne rêva pas. Jamais elle aurait pensé voir un si beau et vaste château en personne. Quand elle y entra, elle resta figée en contemplant le hall d'entrer. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge vin et un grand escalier était au milieu du hall. Une dame s'avança vers elle.

- Miss Faris? demanda la sorcière.

Elle avait les cheveux noirs et son visage était sévère. Elle portait un chapeau pointu et avait une robe couleur émeraude. Amélia se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être quelqu'un qui a un grand sens de l'humour. Elle répondit alors:

- Oui, c'est moi!

- Je dois vous conduire au bureau du directeur immédiatement, car les premières années vont m'attendre.

Amélia la suivit sans broncher, car il faut dire que la gêne la réduisait à faire tout ce qu'on lui demande de faire. Elles montèrent au premier étage, Amélia remarqua que tous les cadres bougeaient, du moins les personnages ou les animaux qui s'y trouvèrent. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de dire:

- Wo! Dites moi, ces tableaux ne seraient-ils pas peints avec quelque chose d'autre que de la peinture?

Amélia fut surprise d'avoir fait sourire la sorcière devant elle.

- Ici, ils bougent à leur aise, on pourrait dire qu'ils vivent une vie.

Tout paraissait étrange encore une fois, les tableaux bougeaient, les escaliers changeaient de direction et sans oublier que l'endroit était totalement décoré d'une manière intéressante. Au premier étage, elles arrivèrent devant une statue en forme de gargouille pas très jolie à regarder et la dame prononça ces mots "_Iris Dratunis_". C'était un mot de passe, la statue s'anima et laissa apparaître une entrée. La dame lui dit d'aller au bout du passage pour découvrir le bureau de Dumbledore. Alors, elle s'enfonça dans l'entrée et devant elle se trouvait un escalier magique qui la transporta dans une nouvelle pièce. C'était un manège amusant mais quoique un peu étourdissant pour Amélia. Devant elle se trouvait alors une porte entrouverte, c'était sûrement là que Albus Dumbledore était. Elle s'avança tranquillement vers celle-ci. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix lui dire:

- Approchez Miss Faris!

Amélia entra et découvrit un vieillard à la longue barbe argenté portant des lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il était assis à son bureau et attendait sûrement son arrivé. En s'approchant, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Beaucoup de livres étaient dans cette pièces, des centaines de tableaux avec des personnages assez âgés décoraient la pièce, ils avaient l'air tous endormis, mais ce qui attira encore plus son attention est un drôle d'oiseau de la grosseur d'un cygne, au regard perçant et avec un beau plumage rouge et or.

- Il est joli votre perroquet!

Dit-elle, pour faire baisser son stress. Elle faisait toujours de l'humour lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Dumbledore répondit alors:

- Tout à fait! Seulement cet oiseau enchanté n'est pas un perroquet mais bien un phénix, c'est un oiseau très fidèle à moi-même. Venez vous asseoir s'il vous plait.

Amélia le trouva fort sympathique, il avait des airs qui lui fit rappeler son grand-père Astor. Comme elle l'appréciait beaucoup, elle pouvait passer des heures et des heures à entendre les histoires qu'il lui racontait. Après s'être assise, elle discuta avec Dumbledore.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard! Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici, surtout de commencer à la cinquième année n'est-ce pas? Hé bien, il se trouve que tes pouvoirs se sont développés tard avec grande force, c'est pourquoi il fallait te faire découvrir encore davantage tes pouvoirs magiques. C'est ici que tu pourras commencer. Et maintenant, il est temps pour toi de faire connaître ta maison.

Dumbledore se retourna et prit sur un petit tabouret un chapeau pointu très usé. Il le plaça devant Amélia. Elle se demanda alors fortement si Percy avait bel et bien raison au sujet du chapeau.

- Voici le Choixpeau, il ne suffit de le mettre sur ta tête et il te dira quelle maison est favorable pour toi.

D'une main hésitante, l'apprentie sorcière prit le choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête. Il était trop grand pour elle, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se sentie ridicule... À sa grande surprise, le choixpeau remua et parla:

- Hum... Sa ne va pas être facile, émit une petite voix à son oreille. Tu as de grandes qualités qui rejoignent sans aucun doute chaque maison, c'est très intéressant! Voyons, où vas-tu aller?

Amélia ne se souvenait que des garçons qui étaient à Gryffondor. Peut-être était-il préférable pour elle de vouloir aller à Gryffondor? Elle ne le savait pas.

- Hum... Serpentard t'aiderait beaucoup sur la grandeur et sur l'habileté des sorts mais je crois plutôt que ta place est à GRYFFONDOR!

Amélia ne savait pas si elle devait être contente ou pas, elle ne fit que remettre le choixpeau sur le bureau et émit un sourire au directeur.

- Très bien Miss Faris, tantôt tu auras la chance d'en savoir plus sur ta maison et sur les règles de Poudlard, tout cela au banquet.

À cet instant, la dame de tantôt réapparue.

- Qui a-t-il professeur McGonagall?

- Il est temps de faire la cérémonie de répartition et le banquet professeur Dumbledore.

McGonagall s'avança et prit le choixpeau magique. Avant de quitter son bureau, Amélia demanda une question à Dumbledore.

- Suis-je vraiment douée? Car je ne crois pas que je suis une vraie sorcière...

- Pourtant vous avez une baguette magique entre les mains, répondit le directeur en souriant.

Amélia sourit à son tour, ce directeur savait la calmer et elle allait l'apprécier beaucoup. Dans la grande salle se trouvait des centaines d'élèves qui étaient tous assis à de grandes tables. Le plafond était un ciel ouvert et on pouvait voir voler des milliers de chandelles qui éclairaient toute la salle... C'était sans aucun doute de la pure magie qui faisait tout cela.


	5. Le cours de potions

**Chapitre 5**

Le cours de potions

Installée à la table des Gryffondor, Amélia assista à la cérémonie de répartition. Quand le nom d'Harry Potter se fit entendre, tout le monde sembla le connaître comme s'il était un véritable héros. Il en était sans doute un, après ce qui s'était produit avec Voldemort. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor comme quelques autres élèves. Ensuite le directeur se mit à parler des règlements de Poudlard, qu'elle n'était pas prête à oublier. Il était strictement interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite et d'aller au deuxième étage, car peut-être leur vie serait en danger. Amélia pensa alors, que la forêt interdite devait contenir des bêtes effrayantes comme des ours ou bien des loups... Cette pensée disparu rapidement, car le festin arriva. C'était totalement incroyable toute la nourriture qui s'y trouvait. En plus de ne pas avoir mangé de la journée, Amélia avait une grosse faim qui allait bientôt être rassasié par des cuisses de poulet, steak, salades, fruits de mers, pommes de terre, légumes...etc... Tout était délicieux pour Amélia. Pendant le repas, elle fit la connaissance des fantômes de Poudlard... C'était assez étrange de rencontrer enfin des fantômes... Après tant d'histoires chez les Moldus. Mais maintenant à Poudlard rien ne l'étonnera plus. Il y avait le fantôme de Gryffondor, Nick-quasi-sans-tête, le baron sanglant, le moine gras et la dame grise.

Après le repas, Amélia monta avec Percy suivit des premières années vers leur chambre commune. Ils tournèrent un coin et c'est à ce moment-là que Percy reçut à la figure un vieux chewing gum  
sale. Percy s'arrêta net et enleva immédiatement le chewing gum de son visage en criant:

- Peeves! Si tu refais un autre de ses enfantillages, tu peux être sûr que j'en parlerais à Dumbledore et c'est maintenant qu'il t'expulsera.

Peeves était un fantôme. Amélia se retenu pour ne pas éclater de rire quand Peeves répondit:

- Je m'appelle Percinet et je me crois tout permis... Hahaha!

Peeves imita Percy puis ensuite il disparu vers un autre couloir. Ils continuèrent alors leur route jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant un grand tableau. Sur le tableau, était peint une dame grassouillette, elle portait une robe de soie rose. La dame se mit à bouger et demanda le mot de passe. Percy s'écria alors:

_"Caput Draconis"_

Le tableau s'anima et laissa le passage aux élèves... Certains élèves furent stupéfiait. C'était une réaction tout à fait normale d'après Amélia. 

Rendue dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Amélia trouva l'endroit chaleureux et tout le monde lui sembla être heureux. Elle monta à son dortoir et sur son lit contenait une enveloppe bleue. Elle s'étendit sur son lit et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il y était écrit:

_Chère Miss Faris,___

_Dû à votre méconnaissance de magie et que vous débutez en cinquième année, il serait préférable pour vous que vous consultiez ses livres:___

_Sortilèges contre les créatures nuisibles par Flanelle Guillock__  
__Sorts et Enchantements tome 2 par Brulet Derue__  
__Potions de ravitaillement par Victor Brûlot__  
__La métamorphose vue par Anya Sims_

La lettre contenait plusieurs autres livres comme ceux-là mais elle descendit plus bas pour terminer sa lecture.

_Pour vous procurez ces livres, il faudra aller à la bibliothèque où Madame Pince, notre bibliothécaire, pourra vous renseigner sur les livres.___

_À bientôt, Miss Faris___

_Minerva McGonagall_

Amélia décida qu'après les cours, elle ferait un tour à la bibliothèque pour prendre quelques livres... Il lui sembla qu'elle aurait de la difficulté à s'adapter à sa nouvelle école. À côté de sa valise se trouva alors son horaire du lendemain... Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil.

_Amélia Faris__  
__Gryffondor___

_9h - Cours de potion avec le professeur Severus Rogue -- Serpentard__  
__10h30 - Cours de métamorphose avec le professeur Minerva McGonagall -- Serdaigle__  
_

À cet instant la fille qui lui avait montré le passage à la gare s'approcha d'elle. Katie Bell lui demanda:

- Alors Amélia, quel cours as-tu demain?

- Heu... Je crois que je commence avec le professeur Rogue pour le cour de Potions avec les Serpentard et toi?

Katie jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horaire de Amélia et répondit:

- Ha bien, je crois que nous avons la même horaire. Ha oui! Je voulais te présenter à mes deux meilleures amies.

Deux filles s'avancèrent vers Amélia, l'une était de couleur noire et l'autre mulâtre. Katie pointa alors la fille de couleur noire et ensuite l'autre.

- Voici Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet, nous somme toutes les trois dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

- Quidditch? demanda Amélia. Je ne crois pas savoir ce que c'est...

- Ha oui... C'est vrai! Le Quidditch est le sport le plus pratiqué dans le monde des sorciers. C'est très long à expliquer mais tu devrais venir à notre pratique demain matin, je suis sûre que Dubois sera enchanté de te montrer les règles. 

Amélia sembla un peu déçue qu'on ne lui explique pas maintenant mais elle essaya d'imaginer ce que du bois pourra lui enseigner... À se qu'elle se souvienne, ça ne parle pas du bois...

- Bien... Maintenant, est-ce que tu viens avec nous assister au premier cours qui, sûrement, te marquera à vie...

- Mais... euh... Bien sûr! Mais pourquoi sa devrait me marquer?

- Le professeur Rogue est très désagréable surtout envers les élèves de Gryffondor, il favorise les Serpentard. En effet, il est leur directeur. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu resteras en vie.

Comment pouvait-on ne pas être anxieuse après ce que Katie venait de lui dire? D'un geste maladroit, Amélia prit son nécessaire à potions, ses livres, ses ingrédients et les jeta dans son sac rouge munis de porte-clés en peluche. Puis d'une autre main, elle attrapa son chaudron couleur ébène et se dirigea vers Katie, Angelina et Alicia.

Avec Katie et Angélina, (Alicia n'est qu'en 4e année) Amélia se dirigea vers un cachot, d'après Angelina, le cours de potions avait lieu là. La classe était humide, il y avait de nombreuses tables et déjà quelques élèves s'étaient installés. Amélia, s'assit avec Katie près de deux élèves de Serpentard, à l'arrière. Quand tous les élèves furent entrés, le professeur Rogue arriva. Il était loin de paraître enthousiaste, il avait un regard d'une grande froidure et le visage cireux. Ses cheveux noirs n'étaient pas parfaitement coiffés et ils avaient un éclat graisseux. Son pâle visage et sa robe noire, le faisaient ressemblé à un vampire, qu'on voit dans les films d'épouvante. Il s'avança devant la classe et commença à parler:

- Bien... Inutile de me présenter de nouveau. Passons aux changements de place, car je n'accepterais pas de bavardage inutile dans ma classe, cette année. Il vous faudra travailler dur pour obtenir vos BUSE.

Les élèves émirent des chuchotements pour montrer leur mécontentement, face aux paroles de Rogue.

- Ha oui! La nouvelle... Miss Faris, venez vers moi!

Amélia sentit sa figure lui brûler, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait prit la teinte rouge. Elle s'avança près de Rogue. Il l'examina quelques secondes, puis reparla:

- Heu... Vous irez avec Mr. Pucey, ici à l'avant!

Il pointa à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns retroussé vers l'avant, aux yeux bleus et à l'allure adorable. Son habit était celle des Serpentard. Amélia alla alors s'asseoir près de Pucey. Rogue fit des changements de place que certains détestèrent. Cela se voyait bien qu'il préférait les élèves de Serpentard, la moitié d'eux n'avait pas bougé. Les jumeaux Weasley furent déplacés pour aller directement à l'avant. "Vous ne m'aurez pas cette année Weasley" que le professeur avait marmonné.

- Maintenant, il va falloir fabriquer une potion endormante. Son nom le dit, celui qui boit cette potion s'endort. Pour savoir quelle est la durée de la potion, tout dépend de la quantité avalée. Il vous faudra de la dasani, poivrons, de l'agonis...

Amélia sembla être tout à fait perdue avec ses ingrédients que la plupart elle ne connaissait pas. Bien entendu, elle avait déjà lu le premier chapitre du livre de potions, mais le professeur Rogue n'avait pas commencé avec le chapitre 1 qui était les potions de charme. Alors le garçon à ses côtés chuchota:

- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais t'aider à t'en sortir, en passant, je m'appelle Adrian.

Pour Amélia, ce garçon était très gentil, et même le terrible Rogue lui parut aussi sympathique. Il n'était pas si terrible que cela finalement. Rogue se tenait à côté d'Amélia pour être certain que Adrian ne se tromperait pas en lui indiquant quoi faire. Il avait même lancé à Amélia un "Vous êtes forte Miss Faris", ce qui étonna toute la classe. Mais ça n'avait guère été pareil avec quelques autres élèves. Mr. Dubois avait oublié un ingrédient et avait renversé la moitié de sa potion et apparemment, c'était la faute d'un certain Flint. Rogue avait puni Dubois et ça avait coûté 10 points à Gryffondor. Fred et George Weasley s'étaient tenus tranquille après avoir réalisé que Rogue avait les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Tous les Gryffondor chuchotèrent quand Rogue avait le dos tourné, on entendit parfois des "vieille chauve-souris" ou encore pleins d'insultes à l'égard du maître des potions. Pour couronner le tout, Amélia avait la nette impression qu'une fille au milieu de la classe de Serpentard ne faisait que rire d'elle ou encore l'insulter, peut être était-ce seulement une mauvaise impression...

Le cours fut quand même intéressant. Elle avait terminée sa potion avec l'aide d'Adrian. D'après elle, ce n'était tout simplement pas compliqué à fabriquer une potion, elle aurait pensé que ça aurait été plus dur. En sortant du cours, Katie, qui avait l'air très en colère, s'approcha d'Amélia en disant:

- Non, mais quelle racaille! Le premier cours et ils nous enlèvent 10 points, lui sa lui fait bien plaisir de voir Gryffondor perdre la Coupe des 4 maisons!

- Je l'ai trouver pas si pire que ça tu sais... Même que le cours fut très intéressant. Une chance qu'Adrian a pu m'aider.

- Tu es en train de parler d'Adrian Pucey là, fait attention... Tous les Serpentard sont vilains, n'oublie pas. Puis Rogue a été tout simplement correct avec toi. Jamais on l'avait vu ainsi. On aurait même dit que tu faisais partie de Serpentard.

C'était vrai, Rogue avait été tout simplement étrange et pour quelle raison avait-il été si gentil? Peut-être que tous les Gryffondor se trompaient à son sujet finalement.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite, vers le cours de métamorphose. Pendant le cours, elle fit la connaissance de Samantha Brau de Serdaigle, une jeune fille aux cheveux noir, au teint pâle et avait le béguin pour un certain Joshua Lirey de Serdaigle. Le professeur McGonagall était tout à fait stricte et sérieuse comme elle l'avait deviné. Pendant le cours, ils durent faire de la théorie pour une prochaine transformation d'une chaise en un animal. La théorie était très compliquée et Amélia se demanda comment elle pourrait faire la transformation d'une chaise en animal.

Après le dîné, Amélia se dirigea en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley à l'extérieur de Pourdlard où ils allèrent assister au cours de soins au créatures magiques avec le professeur Brûlopot. Ce vieil homme avait le crâne complètement dégarni et ses lunettes épaisses lui donnaient un drôle d'air. Amélia était encore une fois avec les élèves de Serpentard. Le professeur Brulopôt avait amené des zargouilles, une sorte de reptile vert qui a de grandes griffes. Ces créatures n'étaient pas très jolies mais pouvait s'éclairer pendant la nuit, ce qui devait être très pratique pour voir.

Le dernier cours, celui d'histoire de la magie s'était bien déroulé, même si le professeur Binns, qui était avant tout un fantôme, parlait toujours sur la même tonalité. Après le cours, Amélia décida d'aller à la bibliothèque avec ce qu'une fille de Poufsouffle lui avait indiqué pour s'y rendre. Elle y alla et rapporta une bonne pile de livres dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Installée confortablement dans son lit à baldaquin, elle lu longtemps, jusqu'à temps qu'elle s'endorme.

Un matin de la même semaine, une voix sortit Amélia de son sommeil:

- Amélia, Amélia réveille toi!


	6. Quidditch et poussière

Chapitre 6  
Quidditch et poussière

Quand Amélia ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Katie penché sur elle. Amélia fit un saut, puis marmonna alors:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il n'est que 5 heures Katie!

- C'est l'heure de notre pratique de Quidditch, tu viens?

- Oui oui, dit Amélia encore d'une voix endormie. Je dois vous rejoindre où pour cela?

- Au Stade, près du jardin et de la maison de Hagrid.

- D'accord! répondit Amélia.

Elle avait émit cette réponse alors même qu'elle ignorait où se trouvait le jardin ainsi que la cabane de ce géant. Amélia se leva doucement et ramassa sur le sol, le livre "Sortilèges indispensables" qu'elle avait lu la veille et le posa sur sa commode. Quand elle ouvrit sa valise, quelque chose attira son attention, il y avait un petit sac de soie bleu poudre. Elle en était certaine, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle le prit et jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur du sac, c'était une matière qui ressemblait à de la poussière et qui avait une forte odeur de minéraux. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper plus longtemps, elle devait rejoindre les autres au Stade, elle s'habilla en vitesse et se dirigea hors du château. Elle ne chercha pas longtemps, comment pouvait-on ne pas remarquer un Stade aussi grand? Tranquillement elle avançait dans la rosée du matin, l'air était pur et le paysage merveilleux. Une douce brise s'était installée autour d'elle. Elle entra dans le Stade et reconnu Alicia, Angelina, Katie, les jumeaux Weasley, Harry Potter et le garçon qui avait renversé son chaudron au cours de potion. Il y avait un autre garçon, aux cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés. Il était grand et bien bâtit, il discutait avec Alicia. Katie arriva près d'Amélia en disant:

- Ha enfin! Amélia je te présente Olivier Dubois, le gardien et le capitaine de l'équipe!

Comment avait-elle été si bête... Ce n'était pas la matière de bois qui allait lui révéler le jeu, mais un garçon. Le jeune homme lui montra sa main en lui adressant un sourire. Il avait l'air solide et son sourire était tout à fait charmant. Amélia lui serra alors la main avec un sentiment de gêne qui montait en elle. Olivier ajouta:

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Amélia! Tu auras juste à nous regarder pendant un moment et si tu veux, je te ferai essayer. De toute façon, il faut y aller tranquillement car pour Harry Potter c'est sa première séance d'entraînement.

- Ok, répondit Amélia sans hésiter, mais je ne sais pas si je devrais essayer.

Les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent avec une grande malle près d'Amélia, on pouvait y voir trois ballons. Olivier prit le ballon rouge et lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un souafle. Il lui montra aussi les cogneurs et la plus importante balle, le vif d'or! Après, l'équipe de Gryffondor s'éleva dans les airs sur des balais volants. Olivier dû crier à Alicia de venir au jeu, car elle était dans une grande discussion avec le blondinet. Même que ça se produisit plusieurs fois, en effet Alicia sortait avec le garçon, Angélus Smith de Serdaigle qui était en 6e année. Le minouchage était au rendez-vous...

Alicia prêta son balai à Amélia, elle apprit avec l'aide d'Olivier comment monter sur le balai. C'était un peu compliqué, mais elle réussi à se stabiliser rapidement. Elle n'avait plus rien en tête, le fait de voler dans les airs était fabuleux. Puis par la suite, elle fit des lancés aux buts avec le souafle. Durant l'entraînement, elle fit une feinte qui déjoua Dubois, il en était stupéfiait même. Quand la séance fut terminée, tout le monde était réuni autour de Dubois.

- Cette année, nous avons une très bonne équipe, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Il faut remporter la victoire contre ses Serpentard.

- Ne t'en fait pas Dubois, on va te faire ce privilège, répondit George. Même que si tu veux moi et Fred on peut arranger le cas des Serpentard, ont a de bonnes idées pour leur jouer de vilains tours. Comme cela, peut-être vont-ils nous laisser gagner plus facilement.

- Je ne crois pas George, c'est du sérieux!

- J'étais très sérieux Dubois, répondit aussitôt le jumeau.

Après cette consultation, tous partirent en direction du château. Amélia put enfin connaître le célèbre Harry Potter. S'était un garçon des plus normal.

Rendu au château, se rappelant sa petite découverte de ce matin, Amélia décida de sauter le petit-déjeuner pour regarder cette substance de plus près. Sur son lit, Amélia contempla le petit sac de soie bleu poudre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains... Elle l'ouvrit, fit sortir la substance grise dans une de ses mains. Ça brillait, mais ça ne voulait rien dire du tout pour Amélia. C'est à ce moment que Katie et Angélina entrèrent dans le dortoir. Amélia se tourna vers elles. C'est le temps de leurs demander pensa-t-elle.

- Katie, Angélina! cria t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ceci?

Elle donna le petit sac de soie à Angélina, elle regarda à l'intérieur et en fit glisser dans sa main droite.

- Ça ressemble à de la poudre de cheminette dit Angélina, observant toujours la poudre. Mais d'habitude ça ne brille pas ainsi. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est peut-être un ingrédient pour faire une potion, mais j'ignore totalement ce que c'est. Où as-tu trouvé ça?

- Dans ma valise, je n'ai jamais acheté cette poudre, tu peux me croire! Tu dis que ça ressemble à de la poudre de cheminette? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Katie répondit à Amélia:

- Ça te fait voyager d'une cheminée à l'autre, répondit Katie, tout dépend de où tu veux aller. Mais ça ma chère, ce n'est pas de la poudre de cheminette.

- Ha bon! répliqua Amélia en fronçant les sourcils. Quelqu'un doit bien savoir ce que c'est non?

- Moi je te dirais d'aller voir à la bibliothèque, peut-être que madame Pince pourrait te renseigner, dit Angélina regardant sa montre. Il faut y aller notre cours de défense contre les forces du mal va commencer.

Amélia rangea rapidement le sac dans sa valise et s'empressa de suivre Angélina et Katie vers leur cours respectif.

Pleines de pensées, Amélia avait de la difficulté à écouter le professeur Quirrell parler au sujet des crabes de feu. Mais chaque fois qu'il bégayait, ça la faisait revenir, ce qui arriva fréquemment. Quirrell était loin d'être le professeur le plus sûr de lui. Le cours était encore une fois avec les Serpentard. Elle était assise aux côtés d'Albert Dumoulin, un garçon à l'allure très nerd. Il l'était, il ne faisait que parler de philosophie ou des trucs trop compliqués qui ne servaient à rien, ce qui était très ennuyant.

Après ce cours, ils allèrent à la tour Nord où le professeur Trelawney, qui avait de grands yeux, les accueillit d'une drôle de façon. Elle avait prédit le mal pour chacun. Amélia était certaine que cette femme était folle. Pendant le cours, ils furent obligés d'essayer de lire les lignes de la main... C'était impossible du point de vue d'Amélia.

Au dîner, Amélia dégusta du riz patchouliné accompagné de jus de citrouille. Après ce repas, elle alla écrire à son père pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vu à Poudlard. C'était Boo Boo qui avait la mission d'apporter la lettre à son père. C'était après les cours qu'elle se dirigea à la bibliothèque pour ce renseigner sur la poudre. Elle demanda à Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire où pourrait-on trouver quelque chose sur des poudres magiques. Elle ouvrit plusieurs livre dont Ingrédients et feuilles, Poudres essentiels, Que faire avec la poussière?...etc. Rien n'apparaissait être la poudre ou la poussière qu'elle avait dans sa valise. Elle décida d'arrêter ces recherches quand quatre heures furent écoulées.

Durant le souper, Billy Fluknik tenait un journal, c'était la Gazette du sorcier. En première page on pouvait y voir un homme au long visage aux cheveux noir qui lui arrivaient aux oreilles. Il avait une mine affreuse, ses vêtements étaient sales, il avait la tête baissée et il ne bougeait pas. Par contre deux hommes, les mêmes qu'elle avait vu avec Jordan sur le Chemin de Traverse et à la gare King Cross avaient l'air fâchés et regardaient l'homme atterré. Le grand titre était: Un vol mystérieux au ministère de la magie!

- Billy? S'il te plait, pourrais-tu me prêter ton journal? demanda Amélia.

Le jeune garçon un peu grassouillet et aux grandes oreilles le lui donna sans hésiter.

- Pas de problème, tu peux même le garder, j'ai fait le tour! répondit-il

Amélia se mit à lire immédiatement.

_Un vol extraordinairement mystérieux s'est produit au ministère de la magie. "L'objet volé ne peut être divulgué, c'est classé secret" a déclaré Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie. Ils ont arrêté Averus Lington de nouveau. Rappelons qu'il s'agit, sans aucun doute, du plus grand voleur, il est réputé, non pas pour ses délits, mais pour la discrétion de ses vols. Un procès est organisé par la justice magique pour voir ce qu'il arrivera de Mr. Lington. Lington était avertit s'il effectuait d'autres vols importants, il serait envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban. Tout porte à croire que Averus Lington aurait de nouveau commis un vol. Le ministère ce retrouve encore une fois dans une embrouille puisque l'affaire Gringotts n'a pas été encore élucidée._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a volé d'après toi? demanda Amélia en se tournant vers Billy.

- Je ne sais pas, peut être des dossiers... Répondit Billy Fluknik entre deux gorgé de jus de citrouille. Une chose est sûre c'est que Lington est coupable.

Quand le soir venu, Amélia dû ne pas poursuivre sa recherche sur la poudre, elle fit ses devoirs qu'elle avait reçus en cours d'astronomie et d'arithmancie. L'astronomie n'était pas si dure, mais l'arithmancie c'était tout à fait différent. Après un certain moment, elle se sentit soudainement curieuse. Elle sortit de la salle commune en direction de la bibliothèque. L'école était plongée dans la pénombre et tout semblait être encore endormie.


	7. Marcius Hart

Chapitre 7  
Marcius Hart

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque seule et d'un pas mal assuré. Elle poussa une lourde porte en bois de cèdre et entra dans la bibliothèque. Amélia prit quelques livres et ressortit aussitôt. Puis elle vit au bout du couloir Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui faisait du tapage. S'il me voit, je suis foutue se dit-elle. Elle se mit à courir puis, de plein fouet, elle frappa quelque chose de dur. Elle tomba par terre à cause de ce quelque chose qui se trouvais à être Rusard, le concierge de l'école. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très heureux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi? Il est interdit de se promener la nuit. Quel est ton nom jeune fille? Et quelle est ta maison?

- Heu..., balbutia Amélia. Je m'appelle Amélia Faris et je suis à Gryffondor...

- Te voilà en retenue après les cours vendredi, tu nettoieras le plancher! Et maintenant retourne immédiatement à ta chambre commune sinon la punition pourrait être encore pire.

- Oui Monsieur, répondit Amélia sans hésiter.

Comment avait-elle pu s'aventurer à la bibliothèque sans avoir pensé au concierge qui circulait la nuit? Elle aurait pu attendre le lendemain mais non, elle écopait d'une retenue maintenant.

Ce vendredi après midi, Amélia, se sentait toujours mal. La retenue qu'elle avait héritée ne lui plaisait guère. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas ressortit la poudre qu'elle avait découverte. En compagnie de Katie et d'Angelina, elle se rendit à son cours de sorts et d'enchantements avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Toute la classe apprit à faire voler des livres dans les airs. On entendait d'une voix forte, tous les élèves criant "Axermium". Billy Fluknik envoya son livre en pleine figure de Julie Royer, une fille de Serpentard avec la bouche remplie de métal. Julie gronda si férocement que Billy devint écarlate, il s'excusa et se faufila derrière Alphus McKam et Eric Kili.

Après les cours de l'après midi, Amélia se rendit au bureau de Rusard. Il la conduisit à la salle des trophées où elle devait commencer à nettoyer.

- Tu vas me nettoyer ce plancher pour qu'il brille, demanda Argus Rusard avec fierté, surtout tu ne t'arrêtes pas avant d'avoir terminé. Sinon il me fera plaisir de faire perdre davantage des points à Gryffondor.

Amélia n'avait pu que rétorquer un "oui monsieur". Elle commença son travail. La salle des trophées était très grande et elle n'était pas prête d'avoir terminé. Avec la vadrouille, elle fit des vas et viens de gauche à droite. Vers 21 h 00, elle eu enfin terminée. Amélia était en train de serrer ses affaires quand tout à coup une bande de Serpentard apparut. Certains avaient des balais et des bottes munies de boue... L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et Julie Royer avec ses deux inséparables. Ils salirent le plancher fraîchement nettoyé. Julie Royer annonça alors:

- Ha regardez! La nouvelle est aux travaux ménagés. Dommage que tu n'as pas terminé. Regarde cette vilaine boue partout. Bonne corvée!

Maintenant, Amélia avait envie de pleurer, mais ne laisserait certainement pas les Serpentard la voir dans cet état. Elle ne leur répondit pas, elle baissa la tête, laissant voir un signe de lâcheté. Quand ils furent partis, elle éclata en sanglot. Elle était découragée. C'est alors qu'Adrian arriva. Elle se mit en colère:

- C'est beau! Passe tout le monde peut le faire et je n'aurais juste qu'à recommencer.

- Hey, calme toi! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je crois que mes copains n'ont pas trop fait attention.

- Tu parles oui, sanglota Amélia en essuyant ses larmes, il me faut tout recommencer.

- Regarde... Je veux bien rester pour t'aider. Je crois que c'est notre faute, je suis désolé.

Il prit la vadrouille et commença à nettoyer le plancher qui était plein de boue. Amélia resta assise sur le plancher en le regardant faire. Puis entama la conversation:

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est les autres...

- Bah! C'est courant, mais moi je n'aime pas faire pleurer les jolies filles qui désespèrent.

Amélia réussit à lui émettre un sourire. Adrian était spécial et lui avait dit un compliment qui lui avait fait plaisir.

- Merci. Alors ça t'arrive souvent de sauver les filles en détresse?

- Non, répondit Adrian en riant. Tu es bien la première.

À ce moment, Olivier Dubois entra.

- Ha Amélia tu es là, je voulais te parler au sujet du Quidditch!

Olivier remarqua que Adrian était dans la pièce et regarda à nouveau Amélia. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici lui?

- Ha... Olivier, bien il m'aide, car quelques Serpentard ont salis ce plancher que j'avais terminé de nettoyer.

- Ha bon... Bien est-ce que je pourrais te parler?

C'était sûrement la journée des malchances. Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, apparut suivit de son maître et du professeur Rogue, dans la salle des trophées.

- Alors Miss Faris, on émet des rendez-vous avec les garçons maintenant? demanda Rusard d'une voix rauque.

Amélia sembla paralysée, encore une fois elle s'était mit les pieds dans les plats.

- Heu... Ce n'est pas du tout cela..., balbutia Amélia.

- Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça de nouveau, Faris, ainsi que toi et toi.

Rusard avait pointé Adrian et Olivier.

- Voyons Argus, je crois que Miss Faris a fait sa retenue correctement. Dubois et Pucey se feront un plaisir de continuer le travail. Miss Faris, venez avec moi!

Amélia suivit le maître des potions jusqu'à une grande pièce remplie de bocaux (des ingrédients et des potions). Le bureau de Rogue s'y trouvait. Elle aurait dû s'en douter avant, car la pièce représentait bien Rogue. C'était assez sinistre. Rogue s'installa à son bureau puis regarda la jeune fille devant lui.

- Je vous ai sortit d'un très mauvais pas Faris. J'ose espérer que ça ne se reproduira pas. Car cette fois là, ce n'est pas seulement une petite retenue que vous obtiendrez. Vous comprenez?

- Oui professeur! Mais je...

Elle voulu parler de ce que les Serpentard avaient fait mais elle se ravisa.

- Merci!

- Bon, alors retournez dans votre salle commune, il se fait tard. Dormez bien Miss Faris.

Amélia jeta un oeil sur une vieille horloge qui indiquait 23 h 30. Elle se leva et se rendit à la tour de Gryffondor. Rogue avait été tout à fait gentil et elle ne l'oublierait pas. Mais, elle se sentie mal, car Olivier faisait sa corvée, alors qu'il n'avait rien à y voir, ainsi qu'Adrian qui, lui aussi injustement avait dû continuer. Alors elle décida d'attendre Olivier. Lorsque celui-ci se présenta, il était passé minuit et avait l'air très fatigué.

Amélia se leva du divan d'un air sommeillant et s'avança vers Olivier.

- Heu... Olivier, je m'excuse, je ne pensais pas que ça allait se passer ainsi. Je sais pas qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner. Affirma Amélia très rapidement. Alors c'est ça, je voulais m'excuser.

- Crime, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est Rogue qui faut accuser. Si jamais Rogue me refait la même chose, tu peux être sûr que je vais lui dire ma façon de penser. Je ne suis pas près d'oublier ça!

Tous les deux s'assirent sur le divan confortable et continuèrent leur conversation.

- Si je peux faire quoi que se soit pour toi, dis moi-le, je me sens vraiment mal!

- Ben non! T'as rien... Non à bien y penser, il y a une chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi, se ravisa Olivier en souriant à Amélia.

Il avait un très beau sourire et on pouvait pas dire que le reste était laid non plus. Amélia sortit de sa rêverie et en rougissant, elle répondit:

- Et c'est quoi?

- Alicia m'a parlé qu'elle voulait lâcher le Quidditch pour être plus souvent avec Angélus. C'est ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure. J'aimerais t'avoir dans mon équipe.

Puis il ajouta d'un air innocent:

- C'était tout à fait pénible de nettoyer le plancher avec Pucey, tu sais tout à l'heure.

- Bon bon... C'est d'accord Dubois!

Elle avait ri après ses paroles et tous les deux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, s'endormirent sous le crépitement du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

Quand vint le matin, Amélia fut réveillée par le bruit que faisait de nombreux élèves. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut que tous les élèves de Gryffondor la regardaient. Elle vit aussi que sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Dubois. Elle se leva en rougissant d'un bond. Ni elle, ni Dubois ne savait que dire. C'est George Weasley qui rompit le silence:

- Ouin, ouin Dubois, tu n'avais pas dit ça que tu en pinçait pour la nouvelle.

- Bien... C'est pas ce que tu crois, on s'est endormit, il était très tard, répondit le jeune homme.

- C'est ça! Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez lorsqu'il était très tard? lança Fred.

- Discutait! On discutait!

Le visage de Olivier avait rejoint la même teinte que celle d'Amélia. Il ne savait plus quoi dire...

- On a discuté, je fais partie maintenant de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et il n'y a rien à dire de plus, ajouta Amélia.

Sur ces mots, Amélia se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles et elle alla prendre sa douche. Elle était frustrée et gênée de ce qui venait de se produire. Si seulement, elle ne s'était pas endormie, elle n'aurait pas eu droit à cette humiliation. L'eau tombait doucement sur sa peau de velours, ses cheveux s'emplirent d'eau. Elle se sentit alors calme lorsqu'elle en ressortit. Amélia s'habilla ensuite et alla dans le dortoir. Sur son lit l'attendait Boo Boo qui tenait une enveloppe et un autre hibou inconnu au plumage gris qui portait aussi à son bec une enveloppe. Elle prit l'enveloppe que Boo Boo avait, elle caressa tendrement la tête du grand hibou puis l'ouvrit. C'était une lettre de son père:

_Bonjour ma chérie,___

_Je suis content d'apprendre que tout va bien là-bas. Moi, j'ai commencé à faire le sous-sol et ça demande beaucoup de travail, mais tu verras que ce sera joli. Je suis en vacance cette semaine, alors j'en profite. Je m'ennui beaucoup de toi et j'espère que tu vas bien réussir à ta nouvelle école. Elle semble bien étrange, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour on pouvait voir des photos bouger. À moins que tu ne me comptes des menteries. Je t'embrasse.___

_Ton papa qui t'aime__  
__xxx_

Amélia était heureuse d'apprendre que son père allait bien, dû moins il le laissait croire. Elle ouvrit ensuite l'enveloppe jaune que l'autre hibou avait.

_Chère Miss Faris,___

_J'espère que tout ce passe pour le mieux à Poudlard. J'ai entendu parlé qu'il y avait des règles strictes cette année, alors je te conseille d'écouter attentivement le professeur Dumbledore. Présentement, je suis en Irlande où j'ai une longue rencontre avec le ministre Irlandais. C'est cela qui arrive lorsqu'on travaille au Département internationale des mages et sorciers. À bientôt j'espère...___

_Jordan___

_P-S J'espère que tu as apprécié le livre que je t'ai offert._

Amélia trouva que Jordan était tout à fait aimable avec elle. Elle prit ce livre et feuilleta tranquillement chaque page. Tout d'un coup, Amélia se releva rapidement, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lut à voix basse:

_Marcius Hart, un vendeur de chaussures devenu savant qui a inventé la poussière d'argent. Cette poussière est en effet un minerai très rare que Marcius a su modifier pour permettre à tout être humain d'arrêter le temps en envoyant un peu de poussière sur soi. En tout, Mr. Hart en aurait fabriqué une dizaine. Mais, à la suite d'un grave accident, le Ministère de la magie a demandé de détruire sa poussière. Marcius Hart fut obligé de détruire toutes ses poussières d'argent. La journée où il devait détruire ses poussières, le ministère en détruisit que 9, ignorant où se trouvait la dixième. Ils convoquèrent Hart et celui-ci nia totalement qu'il gardait la dernière poussière d'argent, cachée. Il fut exécuté par la Cours le 5 février 1752. La poussière d'argent n'a jamais été retrouvée par conséquent._


	8. Un saut à Pré au lard

Chapitre 8  
Un saut à Pré-au-lard

Tout était à présent clair, elle détenait dans sa valise la dernière poussière d'argent. Mais comment avait-elle atterrit là? Elle ouvrit sa valise à toute vitesse pour en ressortir la poudre. Elle devait se tromper. Elle pensa à ce qui était écrit "Mais, à la suite d'un grave accident, le ministère de la magie demanda de détruire sa poussière". Quel avait été cet accident? Elle n'en savait rien. Il fallait à tout prit en savoir plus pour l'essayer. Pour l'instant, elle décida de garder cette poussière d'argent secrète.

En ce samedi matin, Amélia descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle rencontra Adrian Pucey qui était avec une bande de Serpentard. Elle se sentie aussitôt mal à l'aise. Elle s'écria alors:

- Adrian! Peux-tu venir ici, j'ai quelque chose à te dire?

- Ouais, je peux bien faire ça. répondit le garçon.

Ses autres amis n'avaient pas très l'air d'apprécier ce moment. Ils avaient murmurés quelques mots à Pucey. Rien n'envisageait que c'était gentil. Adrian s'approcha d'Amélia.

- Alors ça va comme tu veux? demanda Amélia.

- Je vais bien, mais on ne va pas s'attarder à moi. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir.

- T'a pas à t'en faire mais j'aurais aimé mieux que Dubois ne soit pas dans les parages. Tu sais entendre des sottises toute une soirée, c'est fatiguant. Mais c'est correct, j'ai survécu, plaisanta Adrian.

Il avait l'air sincère. Est-ce qu'il mentait ou bien disait-il la vérité?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais après le déjeuner? demanda Adrian en souriant légèrement.

- Je dois maîtriser quelques sorts, car le professeur McGonagall a dit que j'aurais de la difficulté à avoir des BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire). Alors il ne faut pas que je traîne. En plus, j'ai pas mal de difficulté avec l'Arithmancie. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir...

- Je peux bien te donner un coup de main si tu veux! Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur élève, mais je crois que je pourrais bien t'aider.

- Ça serait gentil... On se rejoint à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure?

- Pas de problème!

- Ok, alors, à tantôt! répondit aussitôt Amélia.

La Grande Salle était de nouveau remplie. Pendant le déjeuner, George et Fred firent la démonstration de leur nouveau jouet: un pétard qui parle et qui insulte les gens quand on allume la mèche. Le pétard-parlant comme ils l'appelaient. C'était très drôle. Neville Londubat fut poursuivit par un de ses pétards qui finalement a explosé à la figure de Ron Weasley, le frère des jumeaux. Tout le monde parla d'une chose, de la sortie à Pré-au-lard lors de la journée de l'Halloween. Cette sortie était destinée aux élèves de 3e à la 7e année. Pour Amélia, cette sortie n'avait rien de réjouissant puisqu'elle avait oublié de faire remplir le formulaire par son père, alors elle n'aurait sans doute pas le droit de s'y rendre.

Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque où Adrian l'attendait déjà. Ensemble, ils étudièrent tout l'avant-midi et discutaient pour se connaître davantage. Adrian était un élève tout à fait brillant et très gentil. Il venait d'une famille de sorciers qui était très respectée. Pendant la discussion, Marcus Flint apparut dans la bibliothèque.

- Hé Pucey! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, avec elle? Viens, il faut voir notre stratégie pour battre leur équipe. Crois-moi, cette année, on vous aura, lança Marcus en s'adressant directement à Amélia.

- J'arrive! répondit Adrian à Marcus. Je m'excuse mais je dois y aller, on se reverra bientôt.

- Ok! Bye...

Marcus Flint repartit en jetant un regard glacial à Amélia. 

Pendant des semaines, elle travailla très fort pour se mettre au même niveau que tout le monde avec l'aide de ses nombreux amis de Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard. Elle réussissait maintenant à transformer tout meuble en animal. Dans les cours de métamorphoses, elle faisait léviter tout objet qu'elle désirait voir dans les airs. Les potions qu'elle préparait étaient les meilleures selon le professeur Rogue. En plus de penser qu'elle perdait son temps dans ses cours de divination, elle a réussit à avoir une petite prémonition. Elle traînait seulement dans un cours: l'Arithmancie avec le professeur Vector. Aussi, les séances d'entraînement au Quidditch lui demandaient beaucoup de temps. Pendant toutes ces semaines, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait oublié la poussière d'argent, toujours enfouie dans sa malle.

Le 31 octobre, Amélia se présenta dans la Grande Salle qui était à présent décorée, de centaines, voir, des milliers de citrouilles lévitant dans les airs. Le plafond avait prit un air sinistre, on pouvait voir des éclairs et entendre le grondement du tonnerre. Aussi, diverses toiles d'araignées étaient installées dans la Salle. L'ambiance donnait bien l'esprit de Halloween. Mais ce qui excitait les élèves étaient bien sûr la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Amélia était triste, mais George et Fred lui avait fait un plan pour arriver jusqu'au village sans que personne ne la voit... C'était tout à fait trop compliqué, donc elle ignora l'idée. 

- Tu devrais te faufiler dans la foule d'élèves, je suis sûr que tu serais capable de venir avec nous sans que personne ne l'aperçoive... dit Angélina en espérant que l'idée plaise à Amélia.

- Si jamais un professeur la voit, on perdra des points et elle sera encore en retenue alors, ça ne donne rien! affirma Dubois.

- Tu as raison, je vais rester ici à vous attendre c'est tout, de toute façon vous revenez pour le banquet non? demanda Amélia en attrapant une poignée de bonbons durs.

- Ouais, ça va te donner le temps de te choisir un balai pour le match qui arrive contre les Serpentard, ajouta Olivier en lui donnant un exemplaire de Quel balai choisir? en souriant.

Quand tous les amis d'Amélia quittèrent Poudlard, elle ouvrit le magazine que Olivier lui avait laissé et décida de commander un balai. Il y en avait beaucoup mais un seul attira son attention, c'était le plus jeune et le plus beau des balais. Il n'était pas donné, mais c'est lui qu'elle voulait obtenir. Elle le commanda aussitôt.

Puis, regardant le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, une idée lui vint. Si elle utilisait la poussière d'argent pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard, personne ne pourrait la voir... Personne ne saura qu'elle y aurait été. Amélia prit la poudre et se dirigea hors de la salle de Gryffondor. Personne n'était à l'horizon, elle plongea sa main droite dans le sac et y retira quelques minéraux. Elle se saupoudra la tête et attendit... Aucun résultat étrange ne s'était produit. Et si ce n'était pas de la poussière d'argent qu'elle avait? Elle avança dans les nombreux couloirs de l'école et rencontra trois élèves de Gryffondor, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, les trois inséparables. Ils étaient figés, ou bien gelés. Amélia s'approcha d'eux et passa sa main devant leur visage, mais aucune réaction de leur part n'arriva. C'était vraiment une poussière d'argent qu'elle avait. Au pas de course elle sortit du château et se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard. Arrivé dans la boutique chez Honeydukes, elle y vit ses compagnons en train de choisir des bonbons aux milliers de couleurs. Ils étaient eux aussi immobiles. Elle sourit et puis elle reprit une poignée de poussière et s'en jeta sur la tête. Tout mouvement réapparut. Comme si la terre s'était remise à tourner de nouveau.

- Haaaaaaa! fit Katie en apercevant Amélia.

Elle en échappa ses bonbons aux caramels. Tous les autres se retournèrent et en apercevant leur expression, tous semblèrent bien surpris de la voir dans cette boutique.

- Mais qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu as réussis à convaincre le professeur McGonagall ou quoi? demanda Alicia d'une petite voix aiguë.

- Hum... Pas tout à fait! Si vous saviez, c'est vraiment génial. Il va falloir que je vous montre cela!

Elle n'allait certainement pas garder ça pour elle, c'était trop grand, trop formidable pour ne pas en parler.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas dangereux ton truc, ajouta Dubois avec son air sérieux.

- Bien non, c'est simple comme tout! Pour l'instant, il ne faut surtout pas que je tombe nez à nez avec un professeur, sinon j'aurais des ennuis. Je vous en dirai plus, quand on sera de retour au château. Montrez-moi ce qu'il y a dans ce magasin de bonbons. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être intéressant, s'exclama Amélia avec un ton très enthousiasme en regardant les bonbons devant elle.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans les magasins et ils avaient été faire un tour au Trois Balais, le pub qui servaient de délicieuses bières au beurre.

Quand la journée fut terminée, Amélia se dispersa de sa gang et se saupoudra de nouveau. Elle retourna à Poudlard sans aucun souci. Aucun professeur ne l'avait aperçu. Au banquet, elle avait émit la curiosité de tous ses amis, la salle était bondée et les décorations étaient plus effrayantes que jamais. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que... Le professeur Quirrell arriva en trombe dans la Grande Salle en s'écriant:

- Un TROLL, Un TROLL, il y a un TROLL dans les cachots!

Aussitôt, le professeur Quirrell tomba évanoui. La panique s'installa, tout le monde autour d'Amélia sembla effrayé et affolé. L'apprentie sorcière n'eut aucune réaction, que devait-elle faire? Être effrayée par une créature qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou se sauver?

- SILENCE, s'écria le Directeur Dumbledore, je ne veux pas de panique! Maintenant, tous les préfets vont vous ramener dans vos chambres communes respectives et cela dans le calme. Les professeurs, je vous pris de me suivre immédiatement, ordonna-t-il.


	9. Victoire pour Gryffondor

Chapitre 9  
Victoire pour Gryffondor

Dans la salle des Gryffondor, la peur était dans l'atmosphère. Percy Weasley essayait en vain de calmer quelques élèves en crise, tandis que Amélia amenait ses amis dans un coin et sortit la poussière d'argent.

- C'est avec ça que j'ai pu me rendre à Pré-au-lard, chuchota Amélia pour que personne d'autre aux alentours ne puisse entendre leur conversation.

- C'est quoi ça? demanda Fred en regardant attentivement la substance.

- Ça s'appelle une poussière d'argent, j'ai fait ma recherche là-dessus, tu peux en être sûr. Il suffit de m'en jeter sur la tête pour arrêter le temps, répondit Amélia.

- Une poussière d'argent? Ça n'a pas été interdit par le Ministère? demanda Katie Bell.

- Il est impossible d'arrêter le temps, rétorqua George.

- Alors comment ai-je fais pour me rendre au village? Je vais vous le prouver à l'instant... Tenez vous tous par la main.

Amélia, Katie, Angélina, George, Fred et Olivier s'attrapèrent chacun par une main. Amélia sortie une poignée de poussière d'argent et en lança par dessus ses amis. En un instant, tous les élèves de Gryffondor s'immobilisèrent, sauf eux bien entendu.

- Ha! Bien ça alors! s'exclama George à en pas croire ses yeux. Le temps s'est bien arrêté.

- Si on baissait le pantalon de Jordan? demanda Fred ayant un sourire narquois.

- Vous voyez maintenant, plus besoin pour moi que je manque de temps, rétorqua Amélia en riant.

Katie examinait encore chaque personne en sachant que Amélia avait bien raison. Les jumeaux Weasley décidèrent de faire une petite plaisanterie à leur ami Lee Jordan. En effet, ils baissèrent son pantalon.

- C'est incroyable! Quand je ferai une bêtise en cours de potions Amé, tu vas pouvoir me prêter ta poussière d'argent? demanda Katie en riant.

- Tout à fait, ça serait vraiment utile, répondit ensuite Angélina.

- Ho non... Ça serait plutôt à moi d'en avoir, pas moyen de ne pas avoir de retenue après chaque cours de potions... En croire que Rogue me déteste vraiment, affirma Olivier en plaisantant un peu.

- Bon remettons le temps en marche, dit Amélia en ressortant de son sac une poignée de poussière d'argent.

Chacun se reprirent la main et Amélia aspergea ses amis de poussière. Puis une seconde après, le temps s'était remit en marche, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sauf que Lee Jordan ne su exactement pas comment son pantalon avait baissé. Il faut dire que les jumeaux s'étaient bien marrés sur ce coup là.

Alors, en admettant que tu as raison, c'est peut-être quelque chose de dangereux, dit ensuite Olivier Dubois.

Leur conversation cessa immédiatement, car le professeur McGonagall accompagné de Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle commune.

- Chers élèves, le danger est écarté. Vous pouvez à présent reprendre le banquet. Avant que vous repartiez, je veux l'équipe de Quidditch avec moi.

Quand tous les élèves sortirent, le professeur McGonagall s'adressa à l'équipe:

- Vous êtes conscient que notre match de Quidditch est dimanche prochain. Vos entraînements ont été durs et c'est pourquoi nous devons avoir la victoire. J'espère que vous avez commandé un balai Miss Faris...

- Oui professeur, il devrait arriver bientôt, répondit Amélia d'une voix assurée.

Parfait! Cette année, nous avons de très bonnes chances de remporter la Coupe.

- Tout à fait professeur! s'exclama Dubois. Qui sont nos premiers adversaires?

- Serpentard, Mr. Dubois, ajouta Minerva. Maintenant retournez dans la Grande Salle!

Le lendemain, au déjeuné, les hiboux inondèrent la Grande Salle pour livrer le courrier quotidien. Boo Boo apporta un grand paquet à Amélia. Elle tapota la tête de son hibou et commença à ouvrir son paquet qui était en fait son balai.

- Regardez! Faris a eu son balai, lança Lee Jordan.

Tous furent impressionnés.

- Tu m'avais caché que tu avais choisi un Nimbus 2000! C'est extra! Nous avons deux Nimbus dans notre équipe! La victoire ira à Gryffondor! s'exclama Dubois avec enthousiasme.

- Je ne savais pas que ce balai pouvait vous impressionner autant.

On aurait dit que le balai d'Amélia était un signe de bonheur à la table des Gryffondor. Amélia était bien contente d'avoir un Nimbus à sa portée de la main. Les jumeaux Weasley commencèrent à fredonner "Victoire pour nous, malheur à vous"!

À présent, le temps froid de novembre était arrivé et le sol était recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Le lac était gelé et Poudlard avait l'air d'être un gâteau recouvert légèrement de sucre. C'était aujourd'hui le match de Quidditch. Quand Amélia ouvrit les yeux, ce matin là, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Elle était nerveuse pour son premier match, alors, pendant toute la nuit elle n'avait pas cessé de ce tracasser avec ce problème. Elle se leva doucement et rejoignit les autres membres de son équipe de Quidditch dans la Grande Salle. L'équipe des Serpentard était déjà elle aussi assise à leur table et lançait des regards noirs aux Gryffondor. Amélia remarqua nettement que Adrian Pucey faisait partie de l'équipe. Elle fut d'abord surprise puis se mit à se sentir assez mal. Aux cours des dernières semaines, Adrian et elle avaient commencés à devenir de bons amis et elle l'adorait. On pouvait encore entendre les Weasley chanter "Victoire pour nous, malheur pour vous"!

- Prête pour le grand match Amélia? demanda Olivier d'un ton enjoué.

- Ouais! répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Il ne faut pas t'en faire, avec deux Nimbus dans notre équipe, nous ne pouvons pas perdre.

Avant d'arriver au stade Olivier fit davantage monter la pression. Si Gryffondor gagnait, son équipe prendrait la deuxième place du championnat. Harry semblait lui aussi très nerveux, mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire, car il était leur arme secrète.

Au dehors, l'air était sec et froid, la foule s'était installée dans les gradins. Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires, Dubois et son équipe revêtirent de leur robe rouge. Les Serpentard, eux, étaient habillés de vert. Dubois s'éclaircit la gorge:

- D'accord, nous y voilà! Faites de votre mieux! Bonne chance...

- Potter et Faris vont les terrorisés, ajouta George. Victoire pour nous, malheur à vous!

Avant de sortir sur le terrain, Amélia serra très fort Katie et Angélina. Ils furent accueillis par des acclamations enthousiasmes. Madame Bibine, l'arbitre, se tenait au milieu du terrain prête à siffler. Flint et Dubois se serrèrent la main d'un geste très lourd. Amélia enfourcha son nimbus 2000 et Madame Bibine donna le signal.

- Amélia Faris, la petite nouvelle de l'équipe s'est emparée du souafle. Quel talent pour un début dans l'équipe. Sans oublier qu'elle est très jolie...

- JORDAN! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

- Désolé professeur! Elle fait la passe à Katie Bell puis Bell l'envoi à Angélina Johnson et... NON! C'est intercepté par le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, Marcus Flint. Il l'envoi à Pucey et il marque... Ouahh Dubois doit être mécontent sur ce coup là. Alors 10 points pour Serpentard. Bell reprend le souafle et fait une longue passe à Faris et tente de compter et OUI, 10 points pour Gryffondor! C'était tout à fait d'une grande rapidité.

La rapidité du Nimbus y était pour quelque chose, Amélia se sentait légère. Les supporters de Gryffondor applaudirent à chaque point marqué.

- Quel jeu de la part des frères Weasley! Ils font tout pour déconcentrer l'équipe des Serpentard. Voilà que Higgs prend le souafle et l'envoi à Flint. Tous les deux évitèrent un cognard envoyé par les Weasley. Ho là là, ça se gâte Flint vient d'envoyer Bell dans un gradins sur élevé. MAIS QUEL TRICHEUR!

- JORDAN, ayez le respect pour l'équipe des Serpentard, s'il vous plait! s'écria le professeur McGonagall.

- Désolé! Ho Bazil Lockwood vient d'envoyer un cognard vers Faris, il lui a fallu de peu pour que celui-ci ne la touche. Le nimbus 2000 est vraiment le meilleur balai. Mais quelle performance de Miss Faris. Elle a rattrapée la souafle des mains de Pucey. C'est maintenant 60 à 40 pour Gryffondor. Ha mais que fait Harry? Aurait-il aperçu le vif d'or? OUI! Harry s'avance en vitesse vers cette petite balle tandis que l'attrapeur des Serpentard, Louis McConner semble ne pas déranger Potter. Mais qu'arrive t-il à Potter? On dirait qu'il a perdu le contrôle de son balai. McConner semble être déconcentré par l'attrapeur des Gryffondor, il a dû perdre de vue le vif d'or. Le jeu se poursuit toujours... Higgs lance au but mais c'est intercepté par Dubois. Dubois l'envoi à Johnson. Ho non c'est pas du jeu GANG DE SERPENTS! Elle vient de se faire bousculer par Flint.

- Seigneur Dieu Jordan! Vous commentez un match, vous ne devez pas prendre partie pour une équipe! s'écria Minerva McGonagall.

- Je ne recommencerai plus professeur... Harry semble vraiment avoir de la difficulté. Pucey envoi le souafle vers Flint mais est intercepté par la charmante Faris. Elle l'envois vers les anneaux et OUI! 10 autres points pour Gryffondor. Julien Istari, le gardien ne semble guère content de ce but marqué par Faris. Ha c'est maintenant que Potter a repris le contrôle de son balai. Il fonce vers le sol à tout vitesse. McConner essaie de le suivre mais rien ne peut battre un Nimbus 2000! Potter s'installe debout sur son balai et tombe. Houlàlà, sa va mal!

- Ho quelque chose sort de la bouche de Potter. Ha je n'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est le vif d'or, Gryffondor l'emporte 250 à 80! cria Lee Jordan tout joyeux.

Les gradins explosèrent d'acclamations. Amélia sentie la pression baisser, elle alla près de Harry.

- Bravo Harry! Vraiment super! affirma Amélia.

- Super Potter! Bravo! s'exclama Dubois.

Il était tellement heureux qu'il embrassa sur la joue Amélia d'un geste rapide. Elle et lui devinrent écarlates de gêne.


	10. Révélations

Chapitre 10

Révélations

Depuis la victoire des Gryffondor au Quidditch, les Serpentard s'étaient montrés très discrets. Mais cela n'avait pas changé leur relation. Pendant le cours de potion, le professeur Rogue se montrait dur avec les Gryffondor. Sans doute n'avait-il pas prit la défaite.

- Que faites vous Mr. Fluknik? Ha non, votre potion paralysante n'a pas la bonne teinte, elle est beaucoup trop jaune. Recommencez immédiatement et je vous donne une retenue pour ne pas m'avoir écouté au début du cours.

Amélia était toujours assise près de Adrian, ce n'était plus lui qui l'aidait maintenant, car elle était devenue très douée pour fabriquer des potions.

- Amélia, chuchota Adrian, est-ce qu'il faut que j'ajoutes de la verveine?

- Trois gouttes de verveine et une goutte d'harmonie viviale.

- Merci, je comprends maintenant pourquoi le professeur Rogue t'admire, dit Adrian en souriant légèrement. En passant, tu as été très bonne durant le match, tu m'as beaucoup impressionné.

Amélia émit elle aussi un sourire à son partenaire. À cet instant, l'infâme Julie Royer passa près d'Amélia et fit échapper une substance verte (de la verveine) sur la robe d'Amélia. L'odeur qui en dégageait était désagréable.

- Ha que je suis maladroite! s'exclama Julie, je vais devoir aller me rechercher de la verveine.

Amélia fut scandalisée, Julie avait été trop loin cette fois et ne se laisserait certainement pas marcher sur les pieds encore. Quand Amélia venu pour répliquer, le professeur Rogue régla le problème avant qu'elle ne pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Miss Royer, à votre place immédiatement, je ne tolère pas les visites entre d'autres élèves pendant mes cours.

- Désolé professeur, émit Julie en cessant de montrer son sourire remplie de métal.

Le professeur Rogue avait réussit une nouvelle fois à la sortir d'un mauvais pas. Il devait y avoir quelque chose... Pourquoi le professeur Rogue la protégeait autant? Amélia essaya tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de la vilaine tâche.

- Mr. Dubois! Que faites-vous encore? demanda Severus Rogue avec sa voix toujours aussi désagréable.

- Heu..., affirma Olivier, bien j'étais... J'étais...

- Dans les airs oui! Sachez Mr. Dubois que mon cours n'est pas fait pour rêvasser, cela coûtera 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Rogue avait encore une fois fait monter la haine contre lui, mais pour Amélia, il était toujours quelqu'un de bien. Quand la cloche fut sonnée, Amélia salua Adrian et sortit ensuite du cachot.

Le terrain de Quidditch était maintenant ensevelit par une épaisse couche de neige. Tous les élèves avaient maintenant hâte aux vacances de Noël. Mais un événement spécial se préparait pour les élèves de 5ieme, 6ieme et 7ieme années: le bal de Noël. Amélia allait sûrement adorer ce bal, surtout, elle avait hâte de voir avec qui elle irait. Ces derniers temps, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Adrian et elle aurait souhaité qu'il lui demande de venir avec elle au bal, mais rien ne disait que Adrian voulait accompagner une fille comme elle.

Un jour où elle se rendait à son cours de divination, accompagnée de Katie et Angélina, un garçon cria le nom d'Amélia.

- Amélia! cria Alphus McKam en courant pour la rattraper.

Amélia se tourna, ainsi que ses deux copines. Alphus McKam était un garçon de taille fine, aux cheveux noirs qui trimballait toujours avec lui son accessoire de peinture. En fait, c'était un artiste amoureux de la nature. Il était un demi-sorcier, son père un sorcier et sa mère une Moldue. Ses lunettes rondes lui donnaient l'air d'un inventeur du 18ième siècle. Arrivé près d'Amélia Alphus parla d'une voix encore essoufflée:

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler?

- Oui bien sûr, partez les filles, je vous rejoindrai.

Les autres filles partirent en laissant échapper plusieurs gloussements. Pendant qu'elle regardait la mince silhouette de ce garçon. Alphus semblait être à présent gêné.

- Bon... Et bien, je veux te demander si tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal de Noël. Ce n'est pas grave si tu...

- Oui, je viendrais avec toi, répondit Amélia sans hésiter.

- Quoi? Heu... Wow! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais accepter, super alors, affirma Alphus en souriant.

Amélia regarda partir ce jeune homme qui avait l'air très heureux. Elle a toujours aimé faire plaisir aux autres. Alphus était le garçon parfait pour être son accompagnateur, de plus il fait partie de Gryffondor.

Au cours de divination quand la mystérieuse professeur Trelawney arriva devant la classe, elle annonça:

- Mes chéris, je viens de regarder dans ma boule de cristal et ce que j'ai aperçu touchait quelques-uns de vous. Un grave danger s'approche et il vous faudra faire maintenant très attention.

- Quoi? On va mourir? chuchota Katie pour que seulement Amélia et Angélina entendent.

Les trois filles partirent à rire silencieusement, mais ceci attira l'attention du professeur Trelawney.

- Vous mademoiselle, dit Sybille en pointant du doigt Amélia, vous devriez vous méfier du temps qu'il vous reste. J'ai vu que votre cas serait le pire. Ma pauvre chérie, vous n'aurez pas de chance... La mort vous guette.

Tous les élèves étaient maintenant en train d'observer les moindres gestes d'Amélia dans la classe. Olivier Dubois ne cessa de la quitter des yeux. Il faut dire qu'après une telle déclaration, il était difficile de l'oublier. Amélia se sentit soudain si mal... qu'au dîner, elle ne goutta rien...

- Voyons Amélia, tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'elle t'as raconté? L'année dernière, elle m'a dit que j'allais avoir un grave choc, car un proche allait mourir dans ma famille, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de proche parent qui est mort. À moins qu'elle veuille parler de mon oncle Émilius qui s'est fait attaquer par un dragon, mais peu importe ça ne m'a pas affecté.

- Tu as sans doute raison, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver.

À ce moment, Adrian se présenta à la table des Gryffondor.

- Salut Amélia! Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps, j'ai quelque chose pour toi..., dit-il d'un air gêné.

Adrian donna à Amélia une lettre.

- Ha bien merci, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu verras, tu auras juste à m'envoyer ta réponse.

Il avait émit cette réponse en se grattant la tête, il semblait même nerveux. Il partit ensuite rejoindre sa table à la vue de plusieurs Gryffondor qui semblaient être mécontents de l'apercevoir à leur table. Amélia était surprise...

- Bien ouvre-là Amé, s'exclama Angélina en riant, c'est peut-être une déclaration qui sait.

- Non pas ici, je vous redonne des nouvelles!

Amélia se leva et sortit de la salle, elle ouvrit ensuite l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Elle lut:

_Chère Amélia,_

_Je sais que tu fais partie de Gryffondor et que moi je suis un Serpentard, mais il te faut savoir qu'avec toi, cela n'a pas d'importance, car tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré._

_J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes au bal de Noël, si cela te convient naturellement. Tu n'as qu'à m'apporter ta réponse. _

_Affectueusement,_

_A.P_

Amélia sourit intérieurement, Adrian lui avait fait le plus beau des compliments et c'est sûr, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter sa demande, car Alphus serait très déçu. Voilà tout un problème qui s'offrait à elle.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une lettre d'amour, s'indigna de dire Olivier Dubois, j'ai vue Adrian te l'offrir, il semblait étrange...

- Heu... non, c'est juste pour m'apprendre un nouveau truc en cours d'enchantements, mentit Amélia.

- Hum... bien alors! Je ne voudrais pas voir une Gryffondor qui sort avec un Serpentard. Cela formerait un drôle de couple.

Olivier marqua une pause, puis il reprit:

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu vas au bal avec Alphus?

- Oui, il me l'a demandé ce matin... J'ai accepté.

- Ha d'accord, j'aurais dû être plus rapide alors.

- Alphus a été le premier, tu comprends? Je ne peux lui faire faux bond.

- Ouais, tu es une fille vraiment spéciale, dommage j'aurais bien aimé que tu m'accompagne.

- Ha mais tu peux, seulement, il te faudra endurer Alphus, répondit Amélia en riant.

- Je crois que je vais passer mon tour, bon alors, à plus tard...

Amélia était à présent sur le bord de la panique. Trois demandes en un jour, c'était beaucoup trop. Amélia arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame et donna le mot de passe

- Eau pétillante, s'écria Amélia.

Le tableau pivota et la laissa entrer. Elle tira sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, puis s'étendit sur son lit. Elle avait maintenant un partenaire pour aller au bal, mais elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde que Olivier et Adrian voudraient y aller avec elle... Le choix serait très dur entre Olivier et Adrian, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard... Les autres verraient le choix facile, mais pour Amélia ce n'était pas un Serpentard qui pouvait gâcher une amitié. Elle scrutait toujours le plafond de son lit à baldaquin quand Katie entra dans le dortoir.

- Amélia, tu es là?

- Oui, je suis sur mon lit, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Le professeur Rogue demande à te voir.

- Bon d'accord, j'y vais.

Amélia sauta d'un bond de son lit et avec Katie, elle quitta la salle de Gryffondor.

- Alors Adrian t'a donné une belle lettre? Que disait-elle?

- Hum... Il voulait m'accompagner au bal... Mais tu sais bien que j'y vais avec Alphus et Dubois aussi me l'a demandé.

- Tu te vois aller avec un Serpentard au bal? Vraiment absurde si tu veux mon avis. Tu dis que Dubois t'a demandé de l'accompagner? Il n'a pas perdu de temps, il va au bal avec cette Claudia Morwen maintenant!

Katie fit une grimace après avoir prononcer son nom.

- Étrange... Mais tant mieux pour lui, il ne sera pas seul. Bon, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes...

- Attends, ne va pas dans ses toilettes là...

- Pourquoi?

- Bien, les toilettes sont hantées par Mimi Geignarde.

- Mimi Geignarde? Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne s'en occupe pas?

- Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a nulle part où aller... Bon je vais rejoindre Alicia et Angélus, bye, dit Katie.

Amélia poursuivit son chemin seule, tranquillement elle descendit les marches et arpentait les couloirs éclairés. Katie n'avait même pas parlé avec qui elle irait au bal, peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu d'invitation encore... Elle poussa la porte du cours de potions et alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Rogue. La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sonore.

- Ha vous voilà Miss Faris! Vous êtes partie rapidement après avoir saluer votre copain Adrian tout à l'heure, affirma Rogue.

Rogue lui remit ses branches d'orgue.

- Vous les aviez oubliées, ajouta t-il.

Amélia remercia le professeur Rogue en reprenant son bien.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Vous avez l'air, disons, perdue dans vos pensées...

- Vous avez raison, je suis complètement perdue, émit Amélia.

- Que se passe t-il?

- J'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler, c'est que ça me gêne un peu professeur.

- Je vois... Vous avez des problèmes d'ordre émotionnel... Faites attention, l'amour peut vous faire souffrir, c'est pourquoi il faut faire les bons choix.

- Comment le savez-vous professeur?

- Vos yeux me l'ont révélés, répondit Severus.

- Vous avez déjà tombé amoureux?

Il était difficile de croire que Rogue ait pu tomber amoureux ou même embrasser une femme. Son visage baissa vers ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement.

- En effet, il y a une douzaine d'années...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé professeur, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

- Elle a disparut. Le Ministère et moi-même avons pris tous les moyens nécessaire pour la retrouvée. J'ai bien peur que le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'ai... ne l'ai attrapé.

Sa voix tremblait à présent. Tout pour dire qu'il en souffrait encore.

- Voldemort?

- NE DITES PAS SON NOM DEVANT MOI, s'écria Rogue en élevant la voix.

Rogue parut soudain haineux, comme si Voldemort lui avait fait quelque chose. À présent, ses mains se serrèrent fortement.

- Je suis navrée professeur...

- Partez maintenant Miss Faris, j'ai des potions à finir, ajouta t-il sans même lever les yeux vers Amélia.

- Vous savez, il ne faut pas abandonner maintenant, même après 12 ans, il y a toujours de l'espoir. Même que l'amour est plus fort que tout, à ce qu'on dit.

Rogue regarda longuement Amélia, il poussa une feuille vers elle et dit:

- Voilà votre note, un O! Votre tante aurait été fière de vous Miss Faris. Maintenant partez!

Amélia ne broncha pas, elle sortit du bureau, dans sa tête résonnait maintes fois les quelques derniers mots que Rogue avait prononcé _"votre tante aurait été fière de vous"._


	11. Le bal de l'amour

Chapitre 11

Le bal de l'amour

La poussière d'argent avait été encore une fois efficace, Amélia s'en était servie dans un but bien précis; faire comprendre à Adrian qu'elle n'irait pas au bal avec lui. Tout d'abord, Adrian comme tous les autres furent impressionnés et n'en voulaient pas à Amélia. Ensemble, ils passèrent l'avant midi à travailler très fort pour les cours de métamorphoses pour obtenir le plus de BUSE possible. Les examens allaient être très dur, c'est pourquoi Amélia utilisait la poussière pour réviser et apprendre le plus possible dans ces cas-là. Surtout avec son bon ami Adrian Pucey.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait quand même nous apercevoir? demanda Adrian en faisait sautiller sa plume.

- Regarde autour de nous, aucun autres élèves ne bouge, alors il n'y a pas de chance qu'on nous surprenne...

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Amélia sentie soudain un étourdissement venir, elle se prit la tête d'un geste vif.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Amélia?

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, mais sa va, on devrait arrêter ça là, je suis certaine que nous auront une bonne note avec tout le travail qu'on vient d'accomplir.

Amélia ramena l'activité et salua Adrian puis partit vers son cours de métamorphoses. En fait, Amélia avait mentit à Adrian, elle s'était sentie très mal, mais maintenant tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre.

Le lendemain, les élèves qui ne participaient pas au bal de Noël allaient prendre le train pour passer les vacances de Noël chez eux, malgré leur grande envie de rester pour le bal... C'était la cohue totale.

Au soir, Amélia était dans le dortoir avec les autres filles de Gryffondor à préparer pour le bal.

- Avec qui tu vas au bal Katie, demanda Alicia d'un ton sarcastique.

- C'est ça, niaise moi encore... Tu le sais très bien que je vais avec Aurus, le frère d'Angélus, dit Katie. D'ailleurs, il me l'a si bien demandé.

Alicia portait une belle robe d'un rose pâle qui moulait bien les formes qu'elle avait. Katie avait opté pour une robe couleur verte qui lui allait à la perfection et Angélina en portait une jolie jaune citron. Elles étaient ravissantes et leurs yeux brillaient d'excitation.

- Amé, tu es prête à nous montrer ta robe maintenant, lança Katie en jetant des regards à sa robe. Il ne reste plus que toi...

- Une petite minute, répondit Amélia.

Amélia sortit montrer sa robe aux autres filles. C'était une longue robe de couleur blanche au dos évasé. Amélia était vraiment jolie, on aurait dit la venue d'un ange.

- Wow! Tu es vraiment belle dans cette robe... Ton Alphus va être enchanté de te voir ainsi, s'écria Alicia en regardant de plus près le tissu de la robe d'Amélia.

- Merci et vous aussi vous êtes très belles, si ont descendaient à présent?

Elle descendit l'escalier, on aurait dit une descente au ralentit. Amélia descendait marche par marche avec ses souliers transparents qui laissait de mince claquement à chaque pas, avec sa robe couleur neige munis de dentelles, sa coiffure élégante et surtout son sourire radieux.

Alphus se tenait en bas, il avait l'air ensorcelé, il ne faisait que regarder Amélia la bouche grande ouverte en forme de "o". Olivier se sentie rougir et se retourna aussitôt vers Eric et Billy.

- Alphus mon vieux, tu devrais fermer ta bouche, il pourrait y avoir des mouches..., lança George. Amélia tu es sublime chérie!

Amélia s'arrêta devant son cavalier et ensemble, ils partirent de la chambre commune de Gryffondor. Alphus avait une robe de soirée noire et avait les cheveux remplit de gel. Le peintre était très élégant et sa lui donnait un air charmant.

- Tu es magnifique Amélia, s'exclama Alphus, je suis très content que tu m'accompagnes à cette soirée.

- Merci, répliqua Amélia, toi aussi tu es très beau Alphus.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, tout avait été décoré pour cet évènement spécial. Les tables avaient disparues pour laisser place à de petites tables tout autour de la salle. Une place était réservée à un groupe de musique puisqu'elle contenait des instruments. Amélia ignorait totalement que dans le monde des sorciers, il puisse y avoir des musiciens ou encore des chanteurs.

- Chouette! Ils ont fait venir le groupe Soft Mystic, s'exclama Alphus d'un air excité.

De nombreux élèves avaient pris place aux tables. Angélina et Alicia firent des signes de mains à Amélia pour qu'elle se joigne à eux. C'est se qu'elle fit. Quelques amis à elle n'étaient pas assis à cette table. Olivier Dubois était à la table des Serdaigle en compagnie de "Miss Parfaite" Claudia. À son grand étonnement, Olivier sembla bien s'entendre avec elle. Amélia senti alors une vague de jalousie l'envahir. C'était son ami, oui, mais elle adorait être à ses côtés et aurait nettement appréciée qu'il ne soit pas avec Claudia.

Marcus Flint entra en compagnie de Julie Royer, ils formaient vraiment le couple idéal pour la méchanceté. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était laide avec sa robe de couleur pêche et ses cheveux bruns à présent ondulés. Mais, elle restait toujours une personne méchante et la plus détestable des filles. Quelque chose attira ensuite son attention, derrière Flint se trouvait Adrian tenant le bras de Christine Finn, le premier mouton de Julie. La jalousie était toujours de la partie, elle aurait bien aimé que Adrian et Olivier soit à ses côtés pour partager ce fabuleux moment. Des professeurs avaient mis leurs beaux habits qui brillaient de pleins feux et l'ambiance était très forte. Dumbledore arriva dans la salle et fit taire tous les élèves.

- Chers élèves, voici le moment tant attendu d'ouvrir le bal, j'inviterais donc les quatre capitaines de Quidditch à danser avec leurs compagnes. Accueillez chaleureusement le groupe le plus en vogue d'Angleterre les Soft Mystic!

Une acclamation du tonnerre éclata de la part des professeurs ainsi que des élèves pour accueillir le groupe de musique. Quand les musiciens prirent place les capitaines et leurs compagnes vinrent danser. Olivier avait une danse très gracieuse et faisait sourire Claudia que Amélia aurait très bien pu éviter d'entendre. Angélus dansait sans répit avec Alicia, Yurik Laforêt, le poursuiveur de l'équipe des Poufsouffle dansait la valse avec une fille dont Amélia ignorait le nom et enfin Marcus Flint dansait avec Julie... Un spectacle à éviter.

- Tu veux à présent danser Amélia? demanda gentiment Alphus.

- Bien sûr, répondit Amélia avec un grand sourire.

- Je te préviens d'avance qu'avoir quelques cours de danse ne me ferait pas de tort, lança Alphus en prenant la main d'Amélia.

La musique était douce aux oreilles et la mélodie était tout à fait sublime. Alphus était un très bon danseur, elle-même en arrivait pas en faire autant. C'était une soirée de rêve que tout le monde attendait... Mais Amélia ne faisait pas partie de tout le monde, elle aurait aimé que les choses se passe autrement. Alphus dû rentrer très tôt au dortoir à cause d'un accident qui lui fit saigner du nez.

La soirée passa à une grande vitesse, il était près de minuit, quand lorsque Amélia le vit vraiment. Ses cheveux bruns bien coiffé, son sourire charmeur, son visage d'ange, lui... Il était comme il n'avait jamais été, un garçon vraiment parfait. Lentement il s'approchait. Le coeur d'Amélia commença à battre à la chamade, son esprit devint embrouillé comme si tout ce qu'elle connaissait avait disparut pour ne laisser paraître que le jeune homme devant elle.

- Tu es seule? Où est passer ton cavalier?

- Un accident... Rien de grave..., répondit-elle brièvement.

- J'aimerais danser avec toi, tu voudrais?

- Tu as perdu ta cavalière, c'est pour cela que tu viens me chercher?

- Non, elle se trouve avec ses amies, sans doute en train de me regarder à ce moment précis...

- Bien dans ce cas, j'accepte, répondit Amélia aussitôt.

Le coeur d'Amélia bondit de plus belle dans sa poitrine, ses mains étaient à présent moites et elle en tremblait. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Les Soft Mystic avaient entamé certainement leur plus beau morceau. C'était une musique qui arrivait droit au cœur comme si tout le monde avait compris que se moment était beau pour Amélia. Ils dansaient tranquillement, collés, les yeux fermés comme de parfaits amoureux.

- Il y a une chose qu'il faut que je t'avoue, chuchota le jeune homme à l'oreille de Amélia. Depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vue ici, je suis tombé amoureux de toi... Il n'y a pas une journée, une heure, une minute ou même une seconde où je ne pense pas à toi. Tu es la fille qui me plait, je t'aime.

Amélia souri grandement et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans y mettre une parole. C'est alors qu'elle avança son visage vers le sien et embrassa Olivier Dubois tendrement sur ses lèvres. Le corps d'Amélia lançait des feux d'artifices, la passion l'avait envahie comme jamais. Ce baiser dura longtemps jusqu'à ce que les Soft Mystics arrête leur chanson. Puis trop vite, les lumières s'éteignirent et les professeurs dirent aux élèves qu'il était temps de se rendre aux dortoirs. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Olivier et Amélia firent... Tous les deux sortirent sans que personne ne les aperçoive vers le Stade toujours givré. Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, le cœur léger. Quand ils décidèrent d'entrer, Amélia se souvenu qu'elle avait laissé son châle dans la salle. Elle dit à Olivier de se rendre au dortoir et qu'elle allait le rejoindre bientôt.

Dans la salle, elle attrapa son châle et monta ensuite les escaliers silencieusement. Quand elle parcourut les couloirs du 7ième étage pour ce rendre à son dortoir elle vit Peeves faire du tapage! Elle entendit ensuite une voix:

- Peeves! cria Rusard, attend que je t'attrape petit voyou!

Si Amélia se faisait encore attraper, elle aurait une punition encore plus sévère que la dernière. Un peu paniquée, Amélia attrapa la poussière d'argent qu'elle avait dans son sac à main et fit arrêter le temps. La panique cessa immédiatement, mais quelque chose attira son attention dans le couloir. Au milieu de deux écussons de Gryffondor se tenait une étagère vide, disons presque vide, des faux livres la garnissaient. Il y avait un livre violet, elle venu pour le prendre quand tout à coup l'étagère disparut pour laisser place à une entrée secrète. Elle entra et vit une échelle, elle monta dans l'échelle et au bout se tenait une trappe. Elle passa par la trappe et découvrit un petit salon qui avait une allure très accueillante. Il y avait une commode, un long divan et deux fauteuils de couleur pourpre couverts de poussière. Le sol était recouvert d'un joli tapis vert et une grande fenêtre laissait voir clairement la lune vers l'Ouest. Amélia commença à ouvrir les tiroirs de la commode, elle ne trouva qu'un vieux livre recouvert de poussière et qui sentait l'humidité. En un instant, Amélia se sentit tomber sur le divan, comme si une force maléfique lui avait ordonnée de dormir. Elle était à présent très fatiguée et ses pieds ne supportaient plus son corps, elle prit immédiatement la poussière d'argent et s'en saupoudra la tête... Sa tête lui disait d'aller rejoindre Olivier mais son corps refusait. Très rapidement elle s'endormit sur le divan poussiéreux.


	12. Le journal de Lobélia

**Chapitre 12****  
****Le journal de Lobélia**

Quand Amélia se réveilla, l'endroit était très ensoleillé et il faisait très chaud. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une pièce qu'elle avait découverte la veille. Quand elle eut reprit ses esprits, elle quitta la pièce à vite allure en descendant l'échelle et en repassant rapidement par le passage secret. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était et elle le savait très bien que Olivier devait partir pour les vacances de Noël. Amélia courut jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame, elle lui donna le mot de passe et entra. Arrivée dans la salle commune, se tenaient les jumeaux, ses frères Ron et Percy, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

- On dirait que tu as passé une mauvaise nuit, dit Fred en riant, Olivier t'a fait beaucoup d'effet on dirait.

- Très drôle! Où est-il? demanda Amélia aussitôt.

Les autres la regardèrent comme si elle s'était transformée en quelque chose d'anormal.

- Le train est partit, il y a deux heures de cela, répondit Percy avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Amélia n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

- Quoi? Ho non! Je l'ai manqué!

- Tu as manqué le train? questionna George.

- Non! Olivier je parle! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête? M'endormir sans le revoir...

- Je crois que je n'arrive pas à te suivre, répondit Fred. Tu veux jouer une partie de carte?

- Non! Pas le temps de jouer, répondit Amélia froidement.

- Ho! Mais on est de mauvais poil, ce matin, ma reine.

Fred s'agenouilla en baissant la tête. Tous rièrent de cette petite blague sarcastique.

Amélia était maintenant enragée, elle monta les marches en direction du dortoir en laissant peser durement ses pieds dans l'escalier. Quand elle arriva elle découvrit sur son lit trois roses blanche. Ses fleurs sentaient si bon que l'odeur qui envahissait la pièce faisait frissonner Amélia de joie. Avec ses jolies fleurs, il y avait un petit mot:

_Chère Amélia,__  
__Je t'ai attendu mais tu n'es jamais venu... Quand je suis venu pour aller te chercher, Percy m'a aussitôt fait monter au dortoir. Tu sais comment il est, il m'a surveillé tout le reste de la nuit... J'espère que tout ce passe bien, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Cette semaine sans toi va être sans doute la plus dure à passer, car je vais m'ennuyer de toi. J'ai passé la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie hier soir et je ne voudrais jamais l'oublier. Je te souhaite de passer un bon Noël et de bien t'amuser.___

_Je t'aime__  
__Olivier_

Voilà un mot que Amélia va garder toujours dans son coeur. Ce petit mot adoucit son caractère.Elle s'en voulait énormément de n'être pas venue le voir avant le départ. Elle était à la fois déçue et amoureuse. Amélia flottait sur un petit nuage. Olivier était le jeune homme de ses rêves et elle l'aimait. Comment cela s'était-il produit? Elle n'en savait rien mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Quand elle sortit de sa rêverie, Amélia s'aperçut qu'elle avait le vieux livre poussiéreux qu'elle avait la veille entre les mains. Elle tourna la première page et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un journal intime. Elle s'étendit sur son lit et commença à lire tranquillement.

_Journal de Lobélia___

_Le 4 Octobre 1982__  
__Cher journal, ___

_Je crois que je viens de passer la pire journée de toute ma vie... Quand je me suis levée ce matin Lily m'a accusé d'une faute que je n'ai pas commise... Jamais je n'aurais osé lui jouer dans le dos. Pendant le cours de soin aux créatures magiques, le professeur Brulopôt m'a accusé d'avoir tué un de ses strangulots préférés. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Peter lui a donné trop de poissons pour le dîner... Moi je n'ai rien avouée, c'est pourquoi j'ai obtenu une retenue et fait perdre 20 points à Gryffondor. Je ne pouvais quand même pas avouer que Peter l'avait tué, qu'est-ce que Sirius en aurait pensé? Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il pense du mal de moi. Ce n'est pas tout, je me suis fait passer pour une idiote devant les Serpentard, je n'y peux rien, il m'ont tendu un piège. Severus a tenté de m'avertir, mais il était désormais trop tard, j'étais déjà toute trempée et assise par terre. J'ai été obligé de faire ma retenue qui a été des plus fatiguantes et répugnantes de toute; nettoyer les toilettes des filles... 5 heures de travail acharné... Je n'en peux plus, je pleure et j'aimerais disparaître pour que personne ne me retrouve!___

_27 Octobre ___

_Je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive, on dirait que tout ce que je rêvais était d'avoir Sirius Black comme petit ami, mais il n'a yeux que pour ses tours à faire avec ses amis James, Remus et Peter. J'ai eu l'idée de fabriquer un filtre d'amour... Peut-être me verrait-il enfin? Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de me retrouver auprès de lui. Lily trouve cette idée mauvaise, devrais-je suivre son conseil? Je n'en sais rien, quoi qu'il en soit je prendrai cette décision tôt ou tard.___

_2 Novembre___

_J'ai fabriqué un filtre mais je ne crois pas que je m'en servirais... J'ai découvert quelqu'un qui m'appréciait à ma juste valeur. Severus est quelqu'un de très délicat et m'a aidé dans mes cours de potions. Il est très doué et je crois que je l'aime. J'ai peur par contre que les autres n'accepte pas ce que je ressent, c'est pourquoi je ne dirais rien à Lily. Elle est peut-être ma meilleure amie, mais je suis sure qu'elle prendrait mal à ce que je vois un Serpentard en cachette. Aussi, elle ignore bien des choses encore... J'ai commencer à m'entraîner à être un animagus... Le professeur McGonagall ignore tout à fait que ses cours sont si pratiques. Je sais bien que c'est très dangereux et que c'est interdit par le Ministère, mais c'est un don que peu de gens ont à mon avis et qui me charme énormément. Encore deux mois et je parviendrai parfaitement à me métamorphoser. La fête de l'Halloween a été formidable, mais que Peter nous a joué un très mauvais tour qui aurait pu mal tourner.___

_19 Décembre___

_Demain sera un grand jour, le bal de Noël, mon dernier bal à Poudlard. Je suis heureuse mais à la fois triste, parce que je vais au bal avec Severus et que Sirius m'a demandé de l'accompagner après que Severus me l'ait demandé. Je n'ai pas eu le choix que de décliner l'offre. Lily doit être enfin heureuse d'aller au bal avec ce cher James Potter. Elle est chanceuse et une chose est sûre c'est qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais moi je suis vouée à quoi? J'ai couru après Sirius pendant trois années et maintenant je vais au bal avec Severus. Je n'ai rien contre Severus, au contraire, mais sa me fait tout drôle. On dirait que j'aime toujours Sirius tout en aimant Severus. Ha que l'amour peut être compliqué... J'espère que cela va s'arranger bientôt. Du moins, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.___

_21 Décembre___

_Le bal a été merveilleux et je ne regrette pas mon choix d'avoir accompagné Severus... Quel jeune homme incroyable... Ont n'a fait beaucoup jasé, une Gryffondor avec un Serpentard... Quelle histoire! Era est restée bouche-bée tout comme ma bonne amie Lily... Bref, après le bal moi et Severus nous nous sommes dirigez hors du château pour discuter toute la nuit. L'air était froid, mais Severus m'a conduit dans les jardins de Poudlard, ont en a profités pour s'embrasser sous la lune clairvoyante. C'était d'un tel romantisme... Que j'en garderai un fabuleux souvenir. Moi et lui sortons ensemble... Je crois que je vais écrire à Hélène tout de suite pour lui raconter tout cela...___

_3 Janvier___

_Cher journal,__  
__Il s'est produit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible... Sirius et Severus étaient pour se battre et c'était un peu de ma faute... J'ignore comment cela a débuté, mais quand je suis arrivée sur les lieux, James, Remus, Peter et Sirius insultaient fortement Severus, Belric, Ernest et Era. Quand j'ai voulu faire cesser ce vacarme, Sirius et Severus se sont lancés un sort. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai arrêtée ou fait disparaître les sorts lancés. J'ignore comment et pourquoi d'ailleurs... Aucun n'a été touché et moi je me suis sentie si forte, si puissante. Un pouvoir que je ne pensais pas posséder. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais le refaire. Bref, après que tout le monde m'est regardé d'une drôle de façon, le directeur Dippet est arrivé et nous a demandé de rejoindre nos salles communes respectives. J'y suis retourné et Remus m'a demandé ce qui s'était produit... Je lui répondu que je n'en savais rien.___

_21 Janvier___

_Hier soir j'ai découvert un nouveau passage secret... Je dis nouveau, car Sirius m'en a montré deux autres. Au 7ième étage entre deux banderoles de Gryffondor se trouve une étagère remplit de de faux livres... J'ai essayé de prendre le violet mais quand je l'ai tiré vers moi un passage c'est ouvert. J'ai grimpée sur une échelle et j'ai trouvée un petit salon secret très joli. Ce n'est peut-être pas extraordinaire mais sa sera mon endroit à moi où je pourrai réfléchir et écrire dans mon journal. Même que je pourrais faire des potions ici. J'aurais la paix de tout ce qui me tracasse. Je ne compte pas le dire à personne... Même pas à Lily, car je ne veux pas que mon endroit soit envahit. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une belle surprise en cours de potions, le professeur Bizarty m'a donné un O+. Vraiment super et je crois que je vais aller vers se domaine... Les potions c'est vraiment génial! Je devrais m'ouvrir une boutique à Pré-au-lard... Verra bien si j'aurais l'argent nécessaire pour voir mon rêve se réaliser.___

_14 Février___

_Hé oui déjà ma dernière St-Valentin à Poudlard et il faut dire que c'était ma meilleure! Severus m'a offert un bouquet de jonquilles vraiment magnifique. Je l'adore et je crois que je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Ce n'est pas tout, Sirius m'a offert un joli bracelet d'or avec une inscription en gaélique dessus, je crois... Je devrais pouvoir la traduire bien vite avec tous les livres qui se trouvent à la bibliothèque. Enfin, j'ai réussi à me transformer en faucon, je suis à présent un animagus! Je croyais pouvoir réussir bien avant, mais je m'étais vraiment trompée. J'ai dû avoir recourt à une potion pour aider ma concentration et maintenant je peux voler où que sa me plaît et tout ça dans la tranquillité. Bon maintenant je vais dans mon salon secret, je vais en profiter pendant que Lily est avec James.___

_15 Février___

_Je croyais pouvoir garder mon endroit secret... Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a découvert. Je parle de Sirius... Il m'a suivit hier soir... Quel culot oui... Mais il m'a fait la promesse qu'il n'en parlerait à personne. Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire mais je dois dire que j'ai passé une excellente soirée avec lui... Même que nous avons passé la nuit là... Nous avons tellement parlé, de lui, de moi et de Severus. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui maintenant. Il a l'air tellement sérieux quand il me dit qu'il voudrait être avec moi pour toujours. Mais je ne pourrais pas laisser Severus comme ça. Que faire?___

_11 Mars___

_Lily et moi avons eu une retenue pour nous avoir battues contre Era Hébert la nuit passé. Elle a bien mérité que je lui lance le sort du saucisson... Moi et ma meilleure amie avons bien rit même si Rusard, le concierge, nous a fait lavé le plancher de la salle des trophées. Je suis toujours avec Severus... Amoureuse de lui encore mais amoureuse aussi de Sirius... Aimer deux personnes même temps n'est pas ce qui est de plus facile à vivre je l'avoue. J'ai pris quand même une décision qui va me faire souffrir... Sirius devra s'éloigner de moi... Je ne veux pas laisser Severus même s'il est un Serpentard. Je l'aime et il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser ou croire... Sirius est aussi très gentil avec moi maintenant... Je crois que je vais faire une ballade dans le ciel pour me changer les idées.___

_9 Avril___

_Encore quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit, j'ai rêver qu'un homme mourrait d'atroces souffrances à cause d'un sortilège impardonnable lancé par un puissant sorcier très sombre. Il s'est avéré que le père de Willard Gagnon est mort de cette façon. En fait, son père était un Auror, un chasseur de mages noir. J'ai demandé à Willard à quoi son père ressemblait et avec une photo j'ai pu déterminer que c'était bel et bien l'homme que j'avais vu en rêve. Je n'arrive pas à le croire... En fait, ce n'était pas du tout un rêve mais un cauchemar. J'en ai parler avec Severus et il m'a bien conseillé d'en parler avec le directeur Dippet, ce que je n'ai pas fait... Je suis aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il a toujours été gentil avec moi et il a su me rassurée.___

_30 Avril___

_J'ai fabriqué une bonne dizaine de potions... Rien de compliqué, des filtres d'amour, des potions de charme, de réveil, etc. Sirius est encore venus me voir... Même que Severus a faillit nous surprendre ensemble... Il n'aurait sans doute pas aimé même si nous faisions rien de mal. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise... J'ai embrassé Sirius dans mon endroit pendant près de cinq minutes. C'était plus fort que moi, il était venu bien vêtu avec ses beaux cheveux et avec sa plus belle arme; son sourire. Je n'ai pu lui résister... Je me suis sentie coupable c'est pourquoi je suis partie à courir rejoindre mon dortoir où j'ai verser quelques larmes. C'est fou ce que je m'en veux... C'est comme si j'avais trahie Severus. Non pas du tout je vais me reprendre... Je vais en parler avec Lily, elle sera sûrement quoi faire même si elle désire me voir avec Sirius, l'ami de son copain. Une chose est certaine, c'est que je suis COUPABLE!___

_6 Juin ___

_Hé oui, je suis encore vivante, j'ai été très occupé et il s'est passé tellement de choses que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire mes pensées. Mes pouvoirs de sorcière ce sont agrandit avec une telle force que je peux voir l'avenir et repousser toute sorte de sortilèges. Je me transforme souvent pour voler dans les airs pour être libre. Cet été j'aurais ma boutique sur Pré-au-Lard qui s'appellera sans doute: L'amour en potion. Moi et Severus c'est du sérieux... Nous allons passer une partie de l'été ensemble. Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine, car c'est un très bon gars. Sirius m'a encore déçue, je l'ai aperçue au clair de lune se promenant avec Paty Puck. Quel culot il a celui-là. Je ne suis pas jalouse mais déçue... Moi qui croyait qu'il tenait bien à moi. Il m'a fait pleurer encore une fois... Tant pis, moi Lobélia De Ronsard et Severus Rogue nous sommes heureux et c'est ça qui compte._


	13. La vérité a t elle un prix?

Chapitre 13

La vérité a-t-elle un prix?

Amélia tourna les autres pages mais celles-ci étaient blanches. Elle déposa tranquillement le journal et réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Ce journal appartenait à Lobélia De Ronsard et elle devait être... Sa tante! Lobélia avait fait mention de Hélène; sa mère. Amélia tremblait à présent, sa mère lui manquait encore et elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait une tante sorcière qui se nommait Lobélia. Il faut dire que la mort de sa mère avait été des plus mystérieuses... Les policiers ont raconté que Hélène avait été tué dans une fusillade qui aurait causé la mort d'une quinzaine de personnes. Seulement son corps ne contenait aucune trace de violence ou de balles... C'est comme si Hélène avait été morte de peur ou peut-être... Amélia sentit son coeur faire de gros bonds dans sa poitrine... Un sort... Maintenant avec la magie tout était possible mais rien ne pourrait ramener sa mère... Puis qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Lobélia? Le journal ne dévoilait pas comment ou pourquoi elle avait disparue... Une chose est certaine, c'est que Rogue la connaissait et c'est sans doute de Lobélia qu'il lui avait parlé auparavant... Qui était Sirius? Qui était James? Ou même pourquoi avoir écrit tout cela? Elle décida de réouvrir le journal et un papier rose en tomba. C'était un poème:

_Te regardant assise près de la pensine_

_Belle comme une aurore, et comme le soleil,_

_Je pensai voir une fleur d'un teint sans pareil,_

_Croissante en beauté, douce comme le temps près de cette bassine._

_Je t'aime _

_S.B._

Quel joli poème avait écrit Sirius... Sa vie ressemblait à la sienne, disons qu'elle avait passé une retenue à nettoyer le plancher et se faire insulter par les Serpentard. Seulement Adrian n'était pas comme eux, comme Severus pour Lobélia. Était-ce pour cette raison que Rogue était gentil avec Amélia? Dans le journal, elle ne découvrit rien d'autre. Il fallait à présent en parler à Rogue pour en savoir plus sur sa tante. Elle était tellement concentrée à réfléchir qu'elle n'entendit pas les jumeaux Weasley entrer dans le dortoir des filles où se trouvait Amélia.

- Hey Amélia on arrête la musique et si tu es de meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure vient faire une bataille de boules de neige. Je te prédis que sa en sera toute une! annonça Fred d'un air joyeux.

- Humm... Bien... Allez-y je vais sûrement vous rejoindre et gare à vous je suis plutôt douée! répondit Amélia en essayant de sourire.

- Olivier t'en a donné des belles, dit George en pointant les roses.

- Quoi? Ha oui, vraiment belles!

Elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle en avait oublié les jolies fleurs que son amoureux lui avait offert. Elle les regarda et laissa son sourire s'élargir.

- Il faut que j'avale une bouchée, j'ai oublié de prendre mon déjeuner..., dit Amélia.

- Tu viendras nous rejoindre après dans ce cas, répondit Fred.

Après que les jumeaux furent repartit, Amélia enfoui le journal sous son oreiller et descendit dans la Grande Salle. La salle était quasiment vide, quelques élèves étaient restés pour les vacances de Noël. C'est pourquoi, ils avaient sans doute enlever des tables pour n'en laisser qu'une. Adrian Pucey était assis à cette table. Il lisait un livre et semblait bien concentré dans sa lecture, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'avait pas salué Amélia. Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

- Salut Adrian!

Sa réaction déçue grandement Amélia lorsque celui-ci lui adressa seulement un signe de main pour dire bonjour. Elle prit quelques tartines à la confiture tout en restant silencieuse. Adrian était toujours plongé dans sa lecture quand Amélia eut fini de manger. Elle essaya encore une fois d'entamer la conversation:

- Je ne savais pas que tu passais les vacances de Noël à Poudlard?

Adrian leva à peine la tête de son livre et répondit un peu glacialement:

- Bien je n'ai pas eut le choix, mes parents sont partit en Albanie visiter quelques proches.

Il se remit aussitôt à sa lecture. Amélia se sentie mal et blessée en même temps. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue ainsi.

- C'est beau si tu ne veux pas me parler j'irais voir ailleurs, les autres au moins savent parler, s'écria Amélia en lançant un regard dur à Adrian.

Quelques fois elle pouvait être sévère, mais elle n'aimait pas l'être auprès de ses amis. Elle partit en laissant ses souliers taper durement le sol. Elle était offensée de la façon que Adrian la traitait puis elle repensa à la soirée d'hier. Adrian aurait très bien put l'apercevoir sur la piste de danse avec Olivier... Cela devait être la cause... Elle venu pour se retourner et aller rejoindre Adrian mais celui-ci courrait déjà la rejoindre.

- Amélia, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu te faire ça, déclara Adrian troublé.

Amélia regarda quelques instant Adrian, ses yeux bleus brillaient et sa tête était légèrement baissée.

- Tu sais... J'ai compris... Raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Quand je t'ai vue avec Olivier, je me suis sentit vraiment bête... J'aurais dû le voir avant...

Il sembla vraiment déçu qu'Amélia se soit trouvé un petit copain.

- Ho! Parut-elle gênée. Je suis désolée…

- Ça va! Je m'en remettrai.

- Je suis contente que tu me dises ça, au moins nous restons encore des amis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, maintenant? Tu continues de lire ton livre?

- Non, je ne sais pas... Tu as envie de faire quelque chose?

- Ça te dit une bataille de boule de neige? dit Amélia en laissant échapper un superbe sourire à Adrian.

- Génial! répondit Adrian en rougissant légèrement.

Même si Adrian avait l'enseigne des Serpentard à sa robe, il aurait pu très bien passer du côté des Gryffondor. Nul ne sait pourquoi le choixpeau magique lui ait déterminé cette maison. Pendant tout l'après-midi, quelques Gryffondor et un Serpentard se livrèrent une vraie bataille de boules de neige. Amélia s'aperçut aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas très bonne, mais elle réussit à s'amuser.

Au souper, quelques professeurs ainsi que Dumbledore prenaient place à la table. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser au journal de Lobélia quand elle vit Rogue s'installer à la table. Plusieurs questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Rogue tout le long du souper.

- Hey Amélia, chuchota George, ont pourrait faire quelque chose avec ta poussière d'argent ce soir... Une petite fête, ce sera sympa non? Comme ça personne ne pourrait nous apercevoir.

- Ouais, ça pourrait bien ce faire... dit-elle la tête ailleurs.

Amélia vit Rogue se lever de la table et prendre la direction du dungeon. Elle le suivit, quand elle venu pour s'approcher du bureau de Rogue, celui-ci lança:

- Vous pouvez entrer Miss Faris!

Un peu gênée, Amélia entra dans la pièce qu'elle avait déjà vue, seulement cette fois-ci, la pièce contenait encore plus de potions et une odeur de vinaigre en dégageait.

- J'imagine que vous avez quelque chose à me demander sinon je ne verrais pas pourquoi pendant tout le souper vous ne cessiez de me regarder et que maintenant, vous m'aviez suivit jusqu'ici? dit Rogue en lançant paraître un sourire en coin.

- Tout à fait, affirma Amélia, j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissez Lobélia De Ronsard?

Aussitôt avoir prononcé le nom de Lobélia, Amélia sentie qu'elle avait fait une gaffe. Rogue parut troublé.

- Hélas, oui, soupira Rogue.

- Est-ce bien ma tante professeur?

- Je ne croyais pas que vous alliez me parler d'elle, ce n'est peut-être pas à moi de vous en dire plus...

- Qui d'autre serait mieux placé que son copain?

- Désolé, je ne suis plus son copain désormais, elle m'a laissé tomber, il a de cela très longtemps.

- Vous pouvez me dire qui elle était?

- Lobélia était une jeune fille très jolie qui vous ressemblait beaucoup, il faut dire... Elle n'était pas comme les autres...

Il ouvra le tiroir de son bureau et en ressortit une photo. Il essuya la poussière et la rendit à Amélia. La jeune fille qu'elle vit ne cessait de sourire et d'envoyer la main à Amélia en laissant échapper un petit clin d'oeil. Elle était comme il l'avait décrit, jolie et très ressemblante à elle. Ses cheveux bruns faisaient ressortir ses grands yeux vert et son sourire la faisaient devenir plus jolie encore. Amélia aperçut à son bras un joli petit bracelet avec une petite inscription dessus... Sans doute le bracelet que Sirius lui avait offert pour la Saint-Valentin à sa septième année à Poudlard.

- Wow! s'exclama Amélia, elle est vraiment belle! Comment est-ce possible qu'elle soit ma tante alors que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle?

Severus se tenait debout silencieux à regarder la photo comme si elle lui manquait toujours... Il répondit sans hausser la tête:

- Bien... Je crois que votre mère aurait pu très bien vous en parler mais les choses ne se sont pas passé comme nous l'aurions voulu, tu comprends... En plus...

À cet instant, le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la pièce.

- Elle a bel et bien disparue, continua de dire Albus Dumbledore.

Amélia parut surprise de voir le directeur entrer. Elle adressa quelques regards inquiets à Rogue.

- Vous nous avez écouté professeur? questionna Amélia en s'adressant à Dumbledore.

- J'espérais que vous ne découvriez rien à propos de Lobélia, mais je vois que vous avez les traits de votre tante. Elle aussi, elle était curieuse et était bien capable d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Poudlard ne vous as pas choisi pour rien mademoiselle... Vous nous avez montré jusque là que vous pouviez très bien faire les choses même ayant quatre ans de retard sur les autres. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Lobélia savaient à quel point son intelligence était grande et sa magie très puissante. Bien entendue, elle courait les ennuis, mais elle se sortait toujours de ces mauvais pas.

- Ma tante m'aurait laissé des pouvoirs, balbutia Amélia, c'est faux, je ne sais pas faire ce qu'elle a pu faire ici! J'ai vue ce dont elle était capable.

Rogue s'avança tranquillement vers Amélia.

- Où donc avez-vous découvert tout cela? demanda Rogue d'une voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Severus, veuillez nous laisser seul Miss Faris et moi! demanda Dumbledore. Je crois que nous devons parler de bien des choses...

Rogue parut déçu de ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui ordonnait de faire, mais vu l'expression du directeur, ils les laissa seul dans son bureau. Amélia s'installa sur un petit fauteuil et attendit que Dumbledore recommence à parler.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as découvert à propos de Lobélia, mais tu dois savoir qu'elle fut une grande sorcière... Je dis bien qu'elle fut, car elle a disparue. Personne ne l'a aperçut depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait d'abord le coeur pur et sa gentillesse était fort grande. Tout le monde a bien connu ta tante, elle tenait une boutique à Pré-au-lard, une boutique de potions. Ses pouvoirs surpassaient de beaucoup les grands sorciers, elle avait un fameux don avec les potions et la divination surtout. J'ignore si elle est vivante, mais je crois que votre tante vous a transmise quelques-uns de ses pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi vous êtes une sorcière aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de savoir la vérité à propos de ta mère.

- Ma mère? Je ne comprends pas professeur..., répondit Amélia en fronçant les sourcils.

- La mort de votre mère n'a rien avoir avec le monde des Moldus, mais celui des sorciers. Il y a de cela 11 années, une confrontation entre deux sorciers a fait beaucoup de morts. 12 Moldus et un Sorcier ont été assassinés. Un serviteur de Voldemort vous a enlevé votre mère... Le même soir où les parents de Harry Potter sont morts.

- Qui est-ce professeur? demanda Amélia avec la gorge serrée.

- Bien des gens ont pointé du doigt Sirius Black, car Peter Pettigrow est mort de cette attaque ne laissant plus qu'un doigt de celui-ci.

- Sirius Black? Lobélia aimait Sirius... Comment ce fait-il et où sont passé Remus et James? demanda Amélia rapidement.

- James est le père de Harry, il est mort cette nuit-là comme son épouse Lily. Remus n'était pas présent cette nuit, la lune brillait trop pour que nous l'apercevions. Voldemort est la cause de tout ceci.

Amélia sentit une grande haine l'envahir, Voldemort allait payer pour ce qui lui avait fait subir et pour tous ses crimes horribles. Néanmoins elle ne comprit pas ce qui l'avait mené à tuer.

- Comment ce fait-il...

- Bien des choses dans ce monde sont inexplicables, lorsqu'un sorcier passe du côté du Mal, tout peut arriver, coupa Dumbledore comme s'il savait ce que Amélia allait lui demander.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Amélia parla avec Albus Dumbledore pour comprendre davantage la situation. Elle ne connaissait pas sa tante mais elle savait bien qu'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était importante pour elle. Il est sans doute dommage qu'elle ait disparut. Quand leur conversation prit fin, Amélia sortit de la pièce. Amélia était dans une phase de questionnement intense, elle en avait mal à la tête. Lobélia était sa tante et elle était une grande sorcière maintenant disparue. Sa mère a été tuée lors d'un duel de sorciers. Le professeur Rogue était amoureux de Lobélia, mais ce qu'il a sans doute jamais su c'est qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de Sirius, un dangereux criminel qui a assassiné Hélène et plusieurs autres Moldus. La colère s'empara d'elle. Elle aurait tant voulue que les choses se passent autrement. Maintenant, le beau monde des sorciers qu'elle croyait vivre, s'était transformé en monde réel, celui où l'injustice et la trahison fait rage.

Elle rencontra Adrian au passage, il lui sourit.

- Bonjour Amélia!

Voyant l'expression de Amélia, il ajouta aussitôt:

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de bien aller? grogna aussitôt Amélia.

- Si c'est de Olivier tu peux m'en parler tu sais...

Amélia figea... Comment avait-il osé? Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour regarder Adrian.

- Non... émit Amélia froidement.

Après ce non un peu sec, elle courut à son dortoir pour allez dormir. Une journée qui avait été très dur sur son côté moral.

Au matin, Amélia fut réveillée par les jumeaux Weasley qui s'amusaient à souffler dans leur gazou.

- Amélia réveille toi! Tu as reçu plusieurs cadeaux on dirait.

Puis les jumeaux entamèrent un autre morceau avec leur gazou. Après tout ce qu'elle avait appris, elle avait besoin de sourire. Elle se leva et découvrit au pied de son lit, plusieurs cadeaux dans de beaux emballages. Elle prit en premier le plus gros cadeau, il avait la taille d'une boîte de chaussures. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit en effet une jolie paire de souliers, le genre très à la mode du côté des Moldus. Un petit mot était accompagné avec le cadeau:

_Bonjour,_

_Je te souhaite de passer un bon Noël et de bien t'amuser. J'ai hâte de te retrouver à la maison. _

_Bisous_

_Papa_

Elle fut contente que son père ne l'ait pas oublié... Mais elle trouva son message un peu trop court. Elle déballa un après l'autre tous les cadeaux pour ne laisser qu'une petite enveloppe noire. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et découvrit que ce n'était pas une lettre mais bien un message vocal.

- Je sais mademoiselle ce que vous détenez et ce n'est pas qu'une simple chose. J'obtiendrai bientôt ce précieux objet, car vous vous retrouverez trop faible! Annonça une voix chuchotante et froide.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient cessés de jouer de leur instrument. Un calme trop silencieux était présent. Amélia fut parcourut par un mauvais frisson tout le long de son corps. Elle fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot; la peur l'avait envahie. C'est Harry Potter qui rompit le silence en arrivant mystérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire à ton avis?

Amélia se retourna très rapidement pour voir que Harry avait fait irruption dans le dortoir des filles.

- Je l'ignore, mentit Amélia, sachant très bien qu'il pourrait s'agir de la poussière d'argent.

- C'est peut-être une mauvaise plaisanterie, il y a un de mes cousins qui n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer ce genre de message pour m'empêcher d'aller chez lui pour des visites, lança George d'un ton incertain.

- Ouais sûrement! Bien j'espère que vous allez garder cela secret, je ne voudrais pas voir des élèves paniqués et encore moins des professeurs.

- C'est quand même étrange, mais tu peux compter sur moi pour ne pas en parler, fait attention Amélia, dit Harry avant de quitter le dortoir.

- Ne Prends pas ça au sérieux Amé! Reste cool, comme nous avec nos gazous. On se voit au dîné, bye!

Fred et George partirent aussitôt. Amélia ne sut exactement pas comment prendre la situation... Et si ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, que quelqu'un voudrait sa mort? Qui?


	14. Un pouvoir mystérieux

Chapitre 14

Un pouvoir Mystérieux

Le souper de Noël fut d'un grand délice pour Amélia. Le peu d'élèves qui étaient restés pour les vacances s'étaient rassemblés sur une seule table dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs avaient aussi rejoins cette table. Tous étaient présent sauf bien entendu le professeur Trelawney. Et si sa prédiction était vraie? Que le message reçu par Amélia, avait quelque chose à avoir là-dedans? Assise aux côtés d'Adrian, Amélia lui déclara l'étrange cadeau qu'elle avait reçu. Il sembla ne pas le prendre comme une plaisanterie.

- Quelqu'un cherche à te faire peur et il ne faudrait pas prendre cela à la légère.

Quand les vacances de Noël furent terminées, Amélia pu revoir Olivier, il avait l'air en pleine forme et pour lui une pratique de Quidditch lui aurait fait davantage plaisir. L'entraînement allait bientôt reprendre et d'après Dubois, ce ne sera pas de tout repos. Le prochain match était au mois de mars contre les Poufsouffle. Une victoire probable pour les Gryffondor.

Un matin glacial de janvier, Amélia se rendait à la plus haute tour de Poudlard, en direction de son cours de divination avec le professeur Trelawney. Une petite foule d'élèves s'était rassemblé devant l'escalier qui mène au cours. Un message avait été déposé, le cours était annulé à cause des mauvaises vibrations que le professeur Trelawney avait pressentit.

- Parfait, s'exclama Fred Weasley, on va pouvoir essayer notre nouveau pétard.

Amélia aussi doit l'admettre que cette annulation de cours lui faisait grand plaisir. Lorsqu'elle redescendit dans la Grande Salle, quelque chose l'affola. Près du professeur Chourave se tenaient deux hommes, ceux qu'elle avait aperçut avec Mr. Jordan sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils présageaient quelque chose de mal d'après Amélia, du moins elle le sentait. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son cœur s'emballa, Olivier déposa gentiment un baiser sur sa joue droite, ce qui la fit sourire immédiatement et lui fit oublier les deux hommes habillés de noir.

- Je te cherchais, nous pourrions faire quelque chose ensemble...

- Oui, mais ne restons pas ici, il n'a rien à faire, allons dans notre salle commune.

À cet instant où Olivier et Amélia vinrent pour partir, Marcus Flint et Julie Royer arrivèrent devant eux.

- Tien tien Dubois, tu es avec ta petite copine Moldue. Tout le monde sait que tu l'as choisie dans ton équipe juste parce qu'elle te plaisait. La pitié Dubois, tu devrais t'en départir avant que cela te coûte la Coupe de Quidditch, dit Marcus en riant.

- Comment oses-tu? Amélia a été choisie dans l'équipe uniquement parce qu'elle est une excellente poursuiveuse. Elle bat au moins tous vos poursuiveurs réunis, déclara aussitôt Olivier agacé.

Ses paroles firent prendre à Amélia un air très fier. Mais Marcus sortit immédiatement sa baguette de sa poche, ce qui entraîna le même geste de la part de Dubois. Amélia retenu le bras de Olivier. Julie jeta un regard noir à Amélia.

- Tu essaye peut-être de t'intégrer dans les Serpentard, mais sache que nous ne te laisserons jamais cette place. Après tout, les sang-de-bourbes ne sont rien comparé à nous, les sangs purs, ajouta Julie fièrement à Amélia.

C'est après ces mots que Amélia attrapa sa baguette magique et s'avança rapidement vers Julie. La rage bouillonnait dans ses veines, car elle avait une envie soudaine de faire taire cette chipie. Julie méritait une correction. Olivier se tenait toujours prêt à lancer un sort. Amélia ne pu rien faire, le professeur McGonagall arriva et les séparèrent aussitôt. Avant de complètement quitter l'endroit, Flint cria:

- Ce soir à minuit, dans les couloirs du quatrième étage. Nous verrons bien qui seront les trouillards.

Amélia et Olivier montèrent dans leur salle commune respective. Olivier était en furie contre Julie et Marcus. Il ne manquerait pas le duel pour tout l'or du monde. Une bonne leçon devait être servie à ses serpents. Amélia avait également besoin d'un peu d'action et d'en donner aussi à Julie. Les jumeaux qui avaient écouté la discussion entre Amélia et Olivier étaient eux aussi d'accord.

- Utilise ta poussière d'argent, s'empressa de dire Katie, comme cela nous aurions la victoire facile!

- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ça, demanda Amélia.

- Nous arrivons derrière eux et nous leur donnons une bonne raclée, répondit Katie en émettant un bref sourire.

- Ça serait de la lâcheté non? Déduisit Olivier. Regardez nous sommes quand même plus brillant qu'eux.

- En effet, je la garderais si un prof s'aventure dans les environs, affirma Amélia en regardant Katie. Il en aura pour chacun de vous, si vous désirez venir nous aider bien entendu.

- Je crois que nous sommes tous avec vous pour leur montrer que Gryffondor sont les meilleurs, déclara George.

Angélina qui était assise près de la fenêtre, se retourna et lança:

- Désolé pour moi, j'ai de l'étude à faire et j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir. Alicia et moi allons voir quelques garçons. Je vous trouve quand même imprudents de vous aventurer la nuit lorsque Rusard arpente les couloirs.

- Tant pis pour toi ma jolie! Tu vas rater une belle bataille et si Rusard se pointe, nous n'avons qu'à partir c'est tout, répondit Fred. Ou bien Peeves pourrait peut-être nous aider.

- Peeves aider quelqu'un? Il aimerait mieux devenir un strangulot que de nous aider, répondit Fred en serrant un pétard jaune dans son sac.

- Sans doute… Avec qui Marcus vas s'amener d'après vous? demanda George.

- Sa troupe habituelle, Ulrik Lestrange, Colin Guldur, Terrence Higgs, Julie Royer et sûrement les deux chiots qu'elle traîne avec elle, s'exclama Dubois.

- Alors ce sera la guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, à ce soir! Ce sera toute une bataille, annonça Amélia pleine d'assurance.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Amélia, et si Adrian participait à ce duel? Que ferait-elle face à lui? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il ne se pointe pas cette nuit. Elle monta au dortoir pour s'étendre un peu. Une chose était sûre, elle se sentait prête face au duel qui l'attendait.

Vers 23h45, cinq Gryffondor étaient rassemblés dans leur salle commune. Amélia savait qu'il allait se produire quelque chose d'important. Elle savait que sa gang et elle frôlait l'interdit, mais voir enfin les Serpentard perdre valait la peine de s'y présenter. Ils partirent de la salle, en rang comme des soldats allant en guerre. Pour la première fois, les jumeaux Weasley étaient sérieux, ce qui faisait bien étrange. Olivier, comme toujours, avait bombé le torse et tenait le rôle de capitaine. Aux côtés d'Amélia se tenait Katie silencieuse, contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas l'air sûre d'elle, elle semblait même terrorisée. Amélia quant à elle, avait mis dans sa poche de la poussière d'argent et était prête à l'affront.

Arrivés au quatrième étage, les Gryffondor aperçurent la troupe des Serpentard. Les Serpentard étaient plus nombreux, il y avait comme ils l'avaient prévu Julie avec Christine et Leïla, Terrence Higgs, Colin Guldur, Ulrik Lestrange, sans oublier Marcus. Amélia se sentie soulagée de ne pas apercevoir Adrian. Flint s'avança et Olivier fit le même mouvement. Les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent d'un pas assuré pour se parler.

- Les règles sont simples Dubois, lança Flint, tout est permis, tu as le droit de t'attaquer à qui que ce soit.

- Une personne contre une seule autre personne, pas plus, ordonna Dubois. Vous êtes plus nombreux alors vous devriez suivre les règles, sinon ce sera de la tricherie.

- Si tel est ton désir, répondit Flint avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux sorciers reculèrent pour rejoindre leur clan.

- Bien, tout est permis, alors donnons leur une bonne raclée pour qu'on puisse crier victoire, dit Dubois aux autres Gryffondor.

C'était maintenant l'heure de la confrontation. L'heure de vérité. Amélia contenait en elle une grande force que personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Elle se tenait prête au signal de Marcus. Flint leva le bras gauche qui contenait sa baguette magique et cria:

- Maintenant!

Tous commencèrent à avancer rapidement vers leurs adversaires. Amélia ne quitta pas des yeux Julie dans sa trajectoire. Quand les deux jeunes sorcières furent face à face, Amélia cria "_Locomotor Mortis_". Mais c'est en même temps que Julie s'écria "_Poussior_", ce qui envoya Amélia dans les airs pour se heurter à un mur et Julie tomba sur le sol d'une grande violence. La bataille était vive et tout le monde s'attaquait férocement. Amélia avait à présent mal au dos, mais devait se relever pour affronter de nouveau Julie. Elle se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds et marcha au milieu de la bagarre. Marcus Flint lui coupa soudainement le passage, il avait des coupures sur les mains et il portait au cou une brûlure. Il sourit instantanément puis éleva sa baguette. Amélia était encore troublée par la chute qu'elle venait de subir, elle n'eut pas le réflexe de réagir assez vite au sort que Flint lui envoya. Elle fut stupéfixée, aucun mouvement à présent ne pouvait être fait. Après cette attaque venant de Flint, Olivier Dubois arriva et projeta Marcus, loin d'eux, dans les airs. Aussitôt fait, Dubois défigea Amélia et la serra rapidement dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour recommencer à se battre. Les Weasley avaient pris la charge de Guldur, l'attrapeur des Serpentard et du sombre Ulrik Lestrange. Ils avaient fait apparaître à Colin une barbe très longue et les oreilles de Ulrik se mirent à fumer. Quant aux jumeaux, Fred avait son pull déchirer près de son omoplate gauche et laissait entrevoir du sang et pour George ses bras étaient devenus très long et manipulait avec difficulté sa baguette. Quelquefois ont les entendaient hurler de douleur et d'autres fois prononcer les incantations. C'était un spectacle cruel et à la fois dépassé. Julie était à présent sur ses jambes aux côtés de Christine et de Leïla. Katie était étendue sur le sol près d'elles. Elle ne bougeait plus et avait l'air évanouie. Amélia s'avança, la main tremblante, pleine de rage, elle lança à Christine et Leïla "_Petrificus totalus_" avec une grande force que celles-ci tombèrent sur le sol avec un son lourd, figées. Ulrik lança un sort immédiatement pour rendre ses partenaires de nouveaux sur pieds. Elles semblèrent un peu étourdies. Les Weasley s'avancèrent maintenant d'elles. Amélia de son côté s'avança devant Julie pour l'affronter de nouveau.

- Toujours sur pieds Faris? Tu me surprends de plus en plus, s'exclama Julie. Il ne faudrait pas abuser, ce serait trop pour ton cerveau de Moldue.

- Tu veux être surprise? Tu vas être servie Royer! répliqua Amélia férocement.

Les deux sorcières se foudroyèrent du regard et levèrent leur baguette en même temps. Julie envoya le sort "_Tarentallegra_" au même moment où Amélia prononça de nouveau "_Stupéfix_". Le sort lancé par Julie se désintégra avant de frapper Amélia, elle n'y avait sans doute pas mis assez de force. Celui lancé par Amélia fit figer Julie. Amélia se rapprocha de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et d'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître pleins de petits champignons sur l'ensemble du corps de Julie. De petits champignons à la couleur brune, très laids à la senteur de moisi. Elle regarda ensuite Katie toujours couché sur le sol, elle était sous l'emprise du sort de stupéfix. Puis, elle entendit alors Olivier se plaindre. En effet, Flint, Higgs et Lestrange étaient pour attaquer ensemble Olivier.

- Flint, ça ne fait pas partit des règles, s'écria Dubois avec énervement en reculant tranquillement.

Amélia fonça vers eux, mais c'est à ce moment ci que Ulrik Lestrange envoya le maléfice "Impero" directement sur la fille. Le couloir où ils étaient tous, devint silencieux. Les élèves qui restaient conscients se retournèrent vers Lestrange d'un air effrayé. Ulrik venait de frapper Amélia avec un sortilège impardonnable. Cela demandait une grande force pour pouvoir donner ce sort et il fallait en connaître beaucoup sur les sortilèges impardonnables. Ce n'était pas en cinquième année à Poudlard qu'il avait apprit ce sort, certainement pas. Olivier cria:

- Tu es malade! Laisse-la tranquille!

C'est à ce moment précis, comme par magie, que Adrian arriva. Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette de sa poche et vint pour arrêter le sort dont Amélia était prisonnière, mais Flint lui attrapa immédiatement sa baguette avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu fais ça et tu es un traître Pucey! affirma Marcus avec colère. Tu aurais intérêt à m'écouter.

Amélia se sentait endormie prête à faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Immobile et incapable de bouger. Marcus chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Ulrik en envoyant quelques regards à Adrian et à Amélia. Olivier était retenu par Terrence qui le menaçait toujours avec sa baguette.

- Embrasse Adrian! Lança Lestrange. Voici un cadeau pour toi Pucey. Ton rêve le plus cher.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, ne pu se contrôler et éviter d'approcher Adrian. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas le faire mais c'était comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Ses lèvres touchèrent celles du Serpentard. Olivier réussit de se libérer de Terrence en le balançant par terre vivement. Il arriva jusqu'à Amélia et Adrian et les séparèrent aussitôt. Ensuite, Olivier envoya Pucey sur le sol.

- Ne lui retouche plus jamais! cria Dubois avec colère.

Pucey se releva et fit exploser une boule de feu sur le torse de Dubois. Lestrange libéra Amélia du maléfice qu'il lui avait lancé pour qu'elle regarde la scène. Amélia stupéfixa aussitôt Ulrik. Elle regarda ensuite Olivier faisant face à Adrian. Les voir s'affronter lui faisait très mal. Elle aurait voulu verser quelques larmes à cet instant précis, mais elle se retenu. Les deux sorciers s'insultaient devant les rires de Flint et de Higgs.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de garde du corps pour décider de ce qu'elle doit faire! Elle ne t'appartient pas, s'écria Adrian.

- Ho que si! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es mécontent parce qu'elle m'a choisi plutôt que toi, répliqua Dubois.

- Je ferais mille fois mieux que toi, espèce de sale prétentieux.

Amélia en avait assez! Ces railleries ne valaient pas la peine d'être entendus. Si cela continuait, sa tête allait bientôt exploser.

- _Brûlora_, cria Adrian. Prends ça!

Olivier reçut de plein fouet le sort, ce qui provoqua un cri de douleur de sa part. Des brûlures sur son corps étaient maintenant apparut. Amélia se tenait immobile, les mains sur sa tête. Sa tête allait bientôt se fendre... Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir de tous ses membres. Une force incroyable s'installa en elle, elle était vraiment furieuse contre les deux garçons qu'elle avait devant ses yeux. Elle cria alors dans un moment de furie:

- Arrêtez!

Sa voix s'était amplifiée, elle était dès lors méconnaissable. Elle avait crié cela à l'instant précis où les deux garçons envoyaient un sort l'un contre l'autre. À ce moment, les sorts lancés furent aspirés dans la baguette d'Amélia et Marcus, Terrence, Olivier et Adrian furent projetés dans les airs pour retomber plus loin. Une lumière orangée avait envahie le couloir pendant que Amélia avait envoyé les jeunes sorciers par terre. Amélia avait autant participé qu'admiré la scène sans savoir ce qui s'était vraiment produit. Maintenant, elle devait faire vite et repenser à tout cela plus tard. Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard avait tourné le coin du couloir.

- On se sauve! cria Fred tant bien que mal.

Amélia alla en vitesse relever son bien-aimé un peu assommé par sa chute et couvert de blessures. Elle alla retrouver Katie. Avant de leur lancer de la poussière d'argent, Amélia alla près d'Adrian pour lui verser de la poussière d'argent dans sa main libre. Elle retourna auprès de ses compagnons et d'un geste elle arrêta le temps.


	15. L'ombre de la nuit

Chapitre 15 L'ombre de la nuit 

Olivier, Katie, Fred, George et Amélia écoutèrent le sermon du professeur McGonagall dans la classe de métamorphose. Le professeur Rogue se tenait aussi à ses côtés. Tous les cinq jeunes sorciers avaient la tête baissée et affichaient encore des séquelles de la nuit. Olivier avait des brûlures au visage et sur les bras, Katie avait des rougeurs au cou et une lèvre fendue, Fred avait l'œil gauche noirci, les cheveux de George avaient pris la teinte verte et il lui manquait plusieurs cheveux à l'arrière de la tête et pour Amélia, elle avait hérité d'un mal de dos, d'une coupure à son sourcil droit et d'une vilaine migraine qui lui dévorait le crâne. Jamais auparavant, le professeur McGonagall n'avait été aussi en colère. Elle ne cessait de répéter: « Un duel! Dans notre école! C'est scandaleux! » Il a fallu que Dumbledore la calme pour qu'elle cesse sa crise d'hystérie. Rogue était en effet, lui aussi furieux de ce qui s'était produit la veille. Quand Minerva reprit son calme absolu, elle reparla d'une voix plus aiguë:

- J'enlève donc 50 points à chacun de vous pour cette démence de votre part, sans oublier que vous aurez chacun une retenue. Dubois je croyais que vous étiez plus raisonnable et vous Faris où est passé votre bon sens? Bref, grâce à vous Gryffondor vient de perdre 250 points, ce qui donne comme total 400 points de perdus en une seule nuit. Nous avons battu tous les records. C'est scandaleux!

- Désolé de vous contredire professeur, mais 250 points enlevés reste 250 points non? Demanda Fred Weasley en se tenant l'œil gauche d'une main.

- Bien sûr Mr. Weasley, mais vos amis Potter, Granger et Londubat ont eux aussi participés à la perte des points. Ils ont fait perdre 150 points cette même nuit. Que diable avez-vous pu penser? Ajouta Minerva avec colère.

Aucun des cinq ne lui répondit. McGonagall se retourna aussitôt, les mains sur la tête, puis quitta la pièce en laissant échapper un long soupir de découragement. Rogue s'approcha ensuite d'Olivier. Rogue avait à présent le visage près du jeune homme.

- Vous, dit Rogue en parlant distinctement à Dubois en le regardant droit dans les yeux, vous ne possédez guère la qualité d'être capitaine, si j'étais le dirigeant de votre maison, vous pouvez être certain que vous ne seriez plus capitaine. Vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir attiré avec vous des complices. Sachez que je vous ai à l'œil Dubois!

Après ses paroles, Severus Rogue quitta la classe ne laissant plus qu'Albus Dumbledore avec les cinq élèves. Un silence régnait pendant, au moins, une minute entière, quand Dumbledore décida enfin de prendre la parole.

- Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé! Avec tous les détails maintenant.

Katie, cédant à la pression, éclata en sanglot. Les jumeaux n'affichaient plus leur sourire moqueur et Olivier sembla absent, voir affecté de ce que Rogue venait de lui dire.

- Bien professeur... Commença Amélia timidement.

Elle reprit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- Tout a commencé lorsque Marcus nous a provoqué Olivier et moi. Il nous a donné rendez-vous pour un duel à minuit pour voir qui serait les meilleurs. Vous savez professeur que la relation entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'a jamais été très bonne.

- En effet, continuez Miss Faris! ajouta Dumbledore.

- Nous nous sommes retrouvés au combat et c'était toute une bataille. Nous avions des règles, mais personne du côté des Serpentard ne les a suivis à la lettre. Vous savez comment sont les Serpentard professeur. J'ai été soumise au maléfice de l'impérium par Ulrik, lorsque j'ai voulu sauver Olivier.

- Incroyable! C'est là une faute terrible que d'utiliser ce sortilège impardonnable, émit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois bien que je devrais discuter avec Ulrik dans ce cas. Comment ce fait-il que tous les Serpentard se soient retrouvés au sol dans ce cas?

- Ho... C'est de ma faute professeur! J'ignore ce qui s'est produit, mais j'ai fais disparaître des sorts dans ma baguette et je les ais tous propulsés loin de moi. J'étais très en colère et j'ai senti que c'était trop et que je ne voulais plus voir le duel continuer.

- C'est vous qui avez fait cela? Quelle teinte a pris la pièce Miss Faris? Demanda Dumbledore très intéressé.

- La pièce est devenue orangée. J'ignore totalement ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolée professeur que cela est arrivé! Répondit Amélia en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Bien, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui! C'est une chance que Rusard et Quirrel soient arrivés à temps. Vous aurez demain après les cours une retenue, que cela vous servent de leçon. Et Amélia… J'aimerais vous revoir après votre retenue de demain si vous le vouliez bien.

- Entendue!

George, Katie, Fred, Olivier et Amélia se levèrent sans dire un mot et quittèrent la classe de métamorphose en direction de l'infirmerie, en laissant Dumbledore seul avec ses pensées.

Cette nuit-là Amélia ne pu réussir à trouver le sommeil, sans doute grâce au sortilège impardonnable qui l'avait soumise à embrasser Adrian. Elle bondit de son lit, elle prit soin de ramasser le journal de sa tante qui était enfoui sous l'oreiller et ramassa au passage un peu de poussière d'argent. L'idée d'aller retrouver son petit salon secret lui parvint comme son objectif principal. Tandis qu'elle parcourait les couloirs de l'école, elle se demanda si Adrian allait bien… Elle arrêta le temps et décida soudainement d'aller vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle savait bien où leur salle était située, tout cela grâce à son bon ami Adrian. Elle se sentit soudainement bête, car elle n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe pour entrer. Donc, elle resta là, pendant un petit moment devant un mur de pierres en réfléchissant. Elle se décida, enfin, d'ouvrir la porte avec ses mains. Elle donna une petite poussée et le mur recula et laissa voir un passage. Ce fut une réussite qui ébahit Amélia. La jeune fille entra et découvrit la salle des Serpentard, elle était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierres brutes. Beaucoup de lampes rondes de couleur vertes étaient suspendues. La pièce était dans une obscurité totale. Il fallait à présent pour Amélia trouver le dortoir des garçons et de cinquième année. Quand elle le trouva, elle fit la tournée des lits. Les lits étaient tout à fait semblables à ceux des Gryffondor, seulement les draps étaient verdâtres ainsi que les rideaux. Amélia s'approcha d'Adrian, encore profondément endormi, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été blessé, son visage paisible lui rappela le bon et le doux Adrian qu'elle avait toujours connut. Elle se saupoudra la tête de nouveau et réveilla Adrian d'une petite voix.

- Adrian… Adrian, chuchota Amélia.

Adrian commença par bouger puis ensuite il ouvrit les yeux. Il fut étonné de voir la jeune sorcière dans son dortoir.

-Amélia? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda le jeune homme en relevant ses couvertures vers son cou.

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien et je dois m'excuser de t'avoir lancé ce sort. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessé au moins.

- Bien pour ce qui est des excuses, je m'en veux de m'avoir battu contre Dubois et ne t'en fais pas je vais guérir rapidement… C'est ce que madame Pomfresh m'a dit. Il faut dire que Rogue n'a pas apprécié cette escapade, il nous a vraiment grondés.

Il baissa les couvertures qu'il avait pour montrer que son ventre contenait des pansements. Amélia fut d'abord gênée c'est pourquoi, elle rougit. Elle n'aurait pas pensé voir Adrian torse nu un jour. Elle examina ses pansements d'un geste rapide.

- OUCH! Navrée… Mais je croyais que tu avais utilisé la poussière d'argent que je t'avais laissé dans ta main…

- Je n'ai pas trop remarqué, quand je suis revenu à moi, Quirrell venait tout juste de me relever… Une chance que j'ai été consolé par un baiser la nuit passée, ajouta Adrian en souriant.

- Ha non là! Ce n'est pas du jeu! lança Amélia en riant.

- Tu tenais absolument à me voir cette nuit? Je me sens soudainement privilégié. Olivier n'a pas voulu de ta compagnie?

- Non, bien je voulais m'excuser et c'est tout. Olivier aura toute ma compagnie demain. Bon, je te laisse dormir…

- D'accord, mais je crois qu'un baiser m'aiderait encore plus! ajouta Adrian d'un air coquin.

Amélia sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis quitta la salle commune des Serpentard sous l'emprise de la poussière d'argent.

Lorsqu'elle se dirigea au sixième étage pour retrouver son petit lit douillet, elle entendit derrière elle, des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un devait s'approcher d'elle. Son cœur lui fit soudain très mal, comme si une main prenait plaisir à le serrer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, une ombre noire s'avançait d'un pas lent et calme. Amélia décida de courir malgré la nouvelle douleur qu'elle avait pour aller se diriger dans sa salle commune. Aussitôt qu'elle remit le temps en marche, elle se sentit soudainement faible et incapable d'avancer, tenant toujours avec elle le journal intime de sa tante Lobélia, elle tomba sur le sol glacé.

Quand les élèves de Gryffondor découvrirent Amélia sur le sol, ils allèrent chercher aussitôt Percy Weasley le préfet-en-chef. Percy suivi de près par Olivier alla transporter Amélia à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh fit déposer la jeune fille inconsciente sur un lit.

- Que lui est-il arrivé par la barbe de Merlin? Dit-elle en voyant Amélia.

- Je l'ignore, nous l'avons trouvé sur le plancher évanouie, répondit aussitôt Percy.

- Laissez-moi seule, je m'en occupe! Lança l'infirmière.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir? demanda Olivier inquiet.

- Après les cours Mr. Dubois. Partez maintenant.

Sachant très bien que la punition devait être après les cours, Olivier ne pourrait certainement pas revoir Amélia tout de suite. Il avait ramassé le journal que Amélia avait avec elle et le lui rendrait.

L'ambiance entre les autres maisons était tout à fait pénible et les autres élèves de Gryffondor en voulaient à ceux qui avaient fait perdre tous leurs points. Olivier devait à présent se présenter à ses cours, en commençant par affronter le professeur Rogue et les Serpentard. Tout pour commencer d'une très mauvaise façon, même le Quidditch n'aurait pu réussir à faire renaître le sourire à Olivier. En effet, Rogue ne s'était jamais aussi déchaîné sur un élève. Olivier Dubois fut de nouveau sa victime. Rogue avait été tout à fait contre le petit duel de minuit dont il le tenait comme seul responsable et le fait que Amélia était à l'infirmerie le mettait davantage plus enragé. Rogue avait redonné beaucoup de points aux Serpentard afin d'avoir plus de chance de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Les cheveux de George étaient devenus de nouveau roux, Julie n'affichait plus une peau remplie de champignons nauséabonds, mais on pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de moisi. Les autres Serpentard avaient des blessures, mais avaient l'air de bien se tenir.

Après le dernier cours, dont celui d'Histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns, Fred, George, Katie et Olivier allèrent retrouver Rusard, le concierge au Hall d'entrée. Les Serpentard présents au duel étaient déjà autour de Rusard.

- Chacun de vous aura à nettoyer un endroit. Attendez-moi ici, je vais voir si les professeurs sont prêts à vous y conduire.

Après son départ, de furieux regards étaient échangés entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Des regards de haine prêts à exploser, mais leur présence ici leur faisait contrôler leur désir de se battre.

Adrian s'avança près de Olivier qui se tenait à l'écart des autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Amélia? chuchota Adrian pour ne pas que les autres entendent leur conversation. J'ai entendu toutes sortes d'histoires où elle serait tombée dans les escaliers ou frappée au visage...

- Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé, grogna Olivier. Elle était évanouie lorsque nous l'avons trouvé. Peut-être a-t-elle eu un malaise.

- Elle allait pourtant bien lorsqu'elle est venue me voir pendant la nuit, annonça Adrian sachant très bien que cette divulgation susciterait une réaction de la part de Olivier.

Olivier fronça les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres.

- Elle serait venue te voir? Pour quelle raison?

- Pour voir si j'allais bien, rien de plus, elle m'a embrassée et elle s'est ensuite sauvée.

Olivier sentit le souffle de la jalousie l'envahir. Il serra les poings et regarda droit dans les yeux Adrian qui l'observait avec un petit sourire.

- Je vais te le répéter encore une fois, reste loin d'elle Pucey! lança Olivier en colère.

- Je n'y peux rien si elle vient toujours vers moi, répondit Adrian, il suffirait que tu t'en occupes mieux.

Olivier aurait bien voulu lui mettre son poing à la figure à cet instant même, mais avant qu'il ne pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, Rusard était revenu avec deux professeurs.

- Vous allez devoir travailler à l'extérieur, madame Chourave a grand besoin de voir ses serres nettoyées et monsieur Brûlopot aurait besoin que ses cages soient lavées, alors les Gryffondor vous irez avec le professeur Chourave aux serres et les Serpentard vous irez avec le professeur Brûlopot à l'arrière du château, ordonna Rusard.

Les élèves de Gryffondor suivirent le professeur Chourave, une petite sorcière potelée, coiffé d'un chapeau rapiécé sur ses cheveux en désordre et couverte de terre. Les quatre Gryffondor furent obligés de nettoyer des pots, les planchers, les fenêtres, les outils, les comptoirs... Pendant des heures. Olivier était totalement inquiet pour Amélia et les paroles de Pucey raisonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Bientôt, il en aurait le cœur net, il verrait Amélia et elle lui expliquerait que tout cela n'était que mensonge. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié les dires de Pucey. Il aurait voulu lui sauter à la gorge, mais s'était ravisé lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux de Rusard.

Amélia se réveilla à 17h35 dans un état d'étourdissements. Elle ne comprit pas exactement pour quelle raison elle était à l'infirmerie. Puis des images refirent soudainement présence dans son esprit. Quelqu'un l'avait poursuivi dans la nuit alors même qu'elle avait arrêté le temps. Ou bien tout cela n'était qu'un simple tour de son imagination. Madame Pomfresh arriva près du lit de la jeune fille avec un plateau d'argent rempli de nourriture.

- Vous voilà enfin réveillée Faris! Dites-moi quand avez-vous mangé la dernière fois?

- Heu... Je ne me rappelle plus.

- Je dois vous dire que cela fait trop longtemps. C'est pourquoi vous vous êtes évanouie très chère.

Elle déposa le plateau sur les genoux d'Amélia.

- J'ai dû oublier, dit-elle en essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait dégusté un repas, mais sans succès.

- Oublié de manger? demanda-t-elle, ne négligez pas votre santé et vous n'avez certainement pas besoin de perdre du poids. Maintenant, je veux que vous avaliez tout cela.

C'est après ce repas que Amélia déduisit qu'elle devait avoir eu une hallucination et qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais vu personne s'aventurer à sa poursuite la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain temps et ce devait être un mauvais tour de son imagination. Un instant plus tard, Olivier se présenta à l'infirmerie couvert de terre et avec ses brûlures au visage moins apparentes qu'avant. Il était dans un piètre état. Mais à ses yeux, il était le plus beau garçon.

- Bonsoir, dit-il en s'approchant.

- Olivier! cria Amélia heureuse de le voir.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Bien, assura Amélia en émettant un bref sourire. Toi, pourquoi es-tu couvert de terre?

- La retenue que tu étais supposée avoir aujourd'hui aurait été de nettoyer des serres, mais ne t'en fait pas nous avons tout lavé alors tu n'auras pas besoin d'y aller, plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Je vois, répondit-elle.

- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'on te retrouve évanouie?

- C'est une vraie bêtise de ma part, je n'ai pas mangé depuis trop longtemps.

- Ha! Mais que faisais-tu éveiller?

- Je suis allée me promener, annonça Amélia sachant que c'était à moitié la vérité.

- C'est drôle! J'ai parlé à Pucey tout à l'heure et il m'a dit que tu étais allé le voir.

- Ouais, je voulais voir s'il allait bien, après ce que j'ai…

- Ce n'est pas tout, coupa Olivier, tu as osé l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi, avait-il dit plus fort.

- Rien du tout, s'écria Amélia en baissant la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tu préfères aller vers lui, un Serpentard plutôt que moi? Tu me déçois beaucoup, tu vois…

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout, annonça Amélia fâchée.

- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi? Tu n'as pas assez d'un petit ami qu'il te faut en trouver un autre c'est ça?

- Mais tu délires!

- Ha oui, je délire maintenant, tien ton foutu journal. Je m'en vais!

- Quoi? Tu as lu ce journal? S'empressa de demander férocement Amélia.

- Jamais je n'ai tourné une de ses pages…

- Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème Dubois? C'est que tu désires toujours être le meilleur dans tout ce que tu touches. Bien, laisse-moi te dire que ça ne peut pas toujours être un conte de fée.

- Pardon? Moi je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une petite amie qui préfère passer son temps avec un Serpentard débile, gronda Olivier offensé.

Il claqua la porte si violemment que Madame Pomfresh sortit voir qui en était le coupable.


	16. Pris au piège

Chapitre 16 Pris au piège 

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et Amélia n'avait plus reparlé à Olivier. Elle voulait bien le faire, mais elle attendait qu'il fasse les premiers pas vers elle. La Saint-Valentin ne se passa pas dans une très belle ambiance. Le cœur toujours bondissant face à Olivier, elle était à présent très triste de le voir aux côtés de Claudia Morwen, une fille aux cheveux bruns foncés avec un petit nez délicat. Il faut dire que Claudia était assez jolie. C'était une raison pour sentir en elle une vague de jalousie. Pour la Saint-Valentin, la Grande Salle était décorée avec une affluence de petits cœurs rougeoyants. Un programme de boîte aux lettres était installé pour tous les élèves qui désiraient envoyer des cartes ou des lettres à d'autres élèves. Cela aurait dû redonner le sourire à Amélia, mais ce n'était pas le cas. De plus, c'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire. Elle avait à présent 16 ans. Rien ne l'aurait fait plus plaisir que d'être entouré des bras de son joueur de Quidditch préféré; Olivier. Amélia était assise à côté de Angélina, Katie et Alicia. Elle jetait des regards furtifs à Olivier qui mangeait des toasts une après l'autre.

- Amélia, il serait peut-être temps que tu t'excuses, rappela Angélina.

- M'excuser? De quoi au juste? Je ne l'ai pas trompé, c'est lui qui s'énerve pour rien, répondit Amélia en regardant son bol de porridge.

- D'accord, mais ça n'arrangera pas les choses, ajouta Angélina. Que tu peux être orgueilleuse des fois. Tu devrais manger quelque chose dans ce cas.

- Je n'ai pas très faim… soupira Amélia en jouant maintenant avec une cuillère dans son bol de porridge.

Les trois filles devant elle, déposèrent un paquet-cadeau d'une moyenne taille tout en lui criant : « Joyeux anniversaire! » Amélia émit un sourire à cette fabuleuse surprise.

- Wow! Il ne fallait pas les filles…

Elle commença à déballer le cadeau et fut très contente de voir que le paquet-cadeau contenait une boule de cristal. Amélia en avait beaucoup entendu parler. Les cours de Trelawney, l'avaient intéressé lorsqu'on parlait de la boule de cristal… Mais elle n'en avait jamais vu une en vrai. Elle était magnifique. La sphère scintillait et une brume rougeâtre tournoyait en l'intérieur.

- Vraiment super! Déclara Amélia, merci à vous trois.

Amélia avait tout juste remis la boule de cristal dans on petit sac rouge qu'elle reçut de deux hiboux, des paquets devant elle. Jordan ainsi que son père lui avait envoyé une carte et chacun un cadeau. De l'argent de son père et une montagne de friandises de la part de Jordan. Cet après-midi, Amélia avait un cours d'arithmancie et de potions.

Elle ne pu exactement pas ce concentrer, elle n'a vraiment jamais bien compris cette infâme matière. Claudia était assise près de Olivier et ne cessait de lui lancer des regards stupides en s'enroulant des cheveux autour de son index. Il était difficile de l'ignorer, elle laissait entendre de temps à autre quelques gloussements bruyants pour que Olivier se retourne. Amélia ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle aurait préféré se sauver très loin et y rester un long moment. Encore une fois, elle fut submergée de devoirs. Le professeur Vector avait donné plusieurs formules à compter qu'elle n'avait pas terminées dans la classe.

Le cours de potions fut comme à l'habitude, le professeur Rogue avait de nouveau recommencé à être injuste. Olivier avait obtenu un piètre résultat pour sa potion de camouflage qu'il avait à peine commencée. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient par contre, pour la première fois, été sages. Depuis le duel, certains Gryffondor ne leur adressaient plus la parole. Amélia n'avait pas plus la tête à faire une potion, elle regardait du coin de l'œil Olivier qui avait les bras croisés et qui se mordait durement les lèvres.

- Vous avez un problème Miss Faris? demanda le professeur Rogue.

Amélia tourna la tête et regarda le professeur Rogue ne sachant quoi répondre sur le moment.

- Quelque chose vous dérange peut-être Miss Faris? Ajouta Rogue en regardant en direction de Dubois.

- Bien… Oui ça me dérange énormément que je ne puisse pas me concentrer professeur, lança Amélia en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi donc? Mr. Dubois vous dérange? Alors Mr. Dubois veuillez quitter la classe immédiatement, commanda Rogue sans attendre la réponse de son élève.

- Non professeur, je crains que Julie ne bavarde un peu trop, ses chuchotements laissent un bourdonnement à mes oreilles. C'est fatiguant à la fin, mentit Amélia.

Olivier émit un bref sourire à Amélia tandis que Julie était totalement abasourdie de ce que la jeune sorcière avait annoncé au maître des potions.

- D'accord, Miss Royer, je vous demanderais de vous taire, vous ne voudriez pas que Miss Faris ne rate sa potion quand même, déclara miraculeusement Rogue.

Amélia savait bien ce qu'elle venait de faire. Julie devait bouillonner de rage à son égard. Amélia n'en était pas arrêtée là, elle s'était retournée pour lui adresser un petit sourire moqueur. Après tout ce que cette fille lui avait fait endurer, elle le méritait. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne voulait pas voir Olivier quitter la classe à cause d'elle. Adrian avait bien vu son petit jeu.

- Tu devrais peut-être essayer de l'oublier Amélia, il ne semble pas se rendre compte à quel point tu l'apprécies et cela prouve bien qu'il ne te mérite pas, dit Adrian en écrasant ses papillons de nuit.

- Merci Adrian, mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider plutôt que de me décourager.

- T'aider à retourner dans ses bras, c'est ça? demanda Adrian soucieux.

- Pas exactement, mais lui dire la vérité. Que le baiser que je t'ai donné, c'était simplement amical, rien de plus… ajouta Amélia en coupant ses feuilles de chêne.

- Je vais y réfléchir, tu sais que lui et moi ce n'est pas l'harmonie.

Amélia se leva ensuite et alla déposer une petite éprouvette de la potion qu'elle venait de terminer. Rogue arriva ensuite vers elle, avec un petit sac de soie bleu poudre. Son sac qui contenait la poussière d'argent. Amélia sentit son cœur battre très fort lorsque Rogue regarda à l'intérieur du sac. Puis d'un geste tout à fait normal, il referma le sac et le rendit à Amélia.

- Vous aviez échappé votre poudre Great Silver, je crois, déclara-t-il.

- Oui, merci, bredouilla Amélia ne sachant pas ce que du Great Silver, je croyais l'avoir laissé dans mon nécessaire à potion.

- Bien sûr, tâchez à l'avenir de bien la serrer.

Elle avait dû échapper la poussière d'argent quand elle avait mis son éprouvette sur le bureau de Rogue, en avant de la classe. Il y a fallu de peu pour que Amélia se fasse pincer par le professeur Rogue. Une chose était certaine, c'est qu'elle avait aimé cette chance. Lorsque la cloche fut sonnée, Amélia ramassa ses affaires et poussa sa chaise en saluant Adrian qui sortait de la classe.

- Miss Faris, venez avec moi je vous prie, ordonna Rogue.

La jeune sorcière aurait préféré transplaner et disparaître loin d'ici. Néanmoins, elle aurait aimé savoir transplaner, mais elle se rappela aussitôt qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans le château et ses alentours. Il avait dû se rendre compte que la poudre n'était pas du Great Silver comme il le prétendait. Elle entra donc encore une fois, dans la froide pièce circulaire qui était remplie de potions étranges.

- Je sais que c'est aujourd'hui votre anniversaire et je crois qu'un objet ayant appartenu à votre tante serait un beau cadeau.

Amélia sentit aussitôt son corps ramollir.

- En effet professeur, souffla Amélia en se rendant compte qu'il ne voulait pas parler de la poussière d'argent.

Il se dirigea vers son placard où il en ressortit une cape noire contenant plusieurs étoiles multicolores. La cape à capuchon était très belle.

- Le manteau de votre tante qu'elle avait oublié chez moi, quelques nuits avant sa disparition.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique, émit Amélia les yeux remplis d'eau. Je vous remercie professeur, je sais qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour vous.

Rogue émit pour la première fois, sans doute, un sourire laissant voir des dents jaunies.

Amélia ramassa son sac et emporta le manteau que le professeur Rogue lui avait donné dans ses bras. Quand elle sortit de la classe, Adrian l'attendait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il.

- Rogue m'a offert un cadeau qui a déjà appartenu à ma tante.

- Lobélia Ronsard?

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Bien tout le monde a entendu parler de sa mort et il faut dire qu'elle te ressemblait énormément. J'ai pris une chance. Bon parlant de cadeau, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi.

Il sortit de son sac une belle rose rouge.

- Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, prends soin de toi.

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, merci beaucoup Adrian, s'exclama Amélia tout excitée.

Ensuite, Amélia alla retrouver Eric Kili qui était assis dans la Grande Salle et qui lisait une B.D. de _Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou_.

- Je te dérange Eric? demanda Amélia en s'assoyant à côté du jeune garçon.

- Pas du tout, ça doit faire au moins une centaine de fois que je lis cette B.D… J'attends Billy et Alphus qui devraient bientôt arriver. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives de bon Amélia?

Amélia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Alphus McKam était arrivé et s'écria haut et fort « Joyeux anniversaire » !

- Merci Alphus, répondit Amélia un peu gênée.

- Je t'ai trouvé un livre sur la nature, je te l'offre avec plaisir. C'est un cadeau. Tu y trouveras pleins de choses intéressantes… Je l'ai d'ailleurs adoré. Il faut dire que ma famille et moi habitons près d'une grande forêt. J'aime bien passer mon temps là-bas.

- Bon anniversaire, répéta Eric.

- Merci à vous deux les gars. C'est vraiment gentil!

- Est-ce que tu es allée prendre tes cartes de St-Valentin? Tu dois bien en avoir reçut beaucoup, tu es libre maintenant, ajouta Eric.

Les oreilles de Eric prirent une couleur rose vif.

- Je l'ignore… J'irais sans doute tout à l'heure…

Le fait qu'Eric lui ait dit qu'elle était libre l'embêtait davantage. Elle ne voulait pas croire maintenant qu'entre elle et Olivier tout était terminé…. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fera lors des pratiques de Quidditch ou encore des matchs qui arrivaient à grands pas?

L'après-midi et la soirée passèrent rapidement et il était temps, à présent, d'aller chercher ses cartes toute seule. Elle se faufila dans la Grande Salle puis commença à chercher sa boîte dans les cinquièmes années. Quand elle la trouva, elle prit tout le contenu, ce qui voulait dire une dizaine de cartes et une petite boîte de satin rouge. Cette petite boîte avait un petit mot collé, il était écrit :

« _Je suis désolé_ »

D'un geste rapide, elle ouvrit la petite boîte rouge et découvrit un pendentif ayant une croix. Il y avait un autre petit message à l'intérieur.

« _Retourne-toi_ »

Amélia avait le cœur qui faisait mille bonds dans sa poitrine. Qui aurait pu lui envoyer ce magnifique cadeau? Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce serait Olivier. En effet, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle découvrit le jeune sorcier à l'allure très athlétique qui était assis au fond de la salle en train de la regarder. Amélia essaya de garder son calme. Elle s'avança vers Olivier tranquillement en souriant. Lorsqu'elle fut en avant de lui, elle commença par dire :

- Je m'excuse…

- Chut, coupa Olivier, je veux que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. J'ai été vraiment idiot. La seule pensée de te perdre me rend complètement fou et je dois dire que je ne contrôle pas du tout ma jalousie. Je me suis rendu compte que si tu étais avec moi, c'était parce qu'il y avait des chances que tu m'appréciais un peu.

- Tu veux plutôt dire que je t'adore… Sache que je t'aime toi et personne d'autre ne pourrait égaler ce sentiment. Pucey est un ami et tu le sais bien, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, crois-moi.

Olivier s'avança vers Amélia et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Je le sais, répondit Olivier.

- Merci pour le cadeau, elle est très belle la croix.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple croix, mais une croix celte. Elle devrait pouvoir t'aider à développer davantage tes pouvoirs.

- Vraiment? J'apprécie ton cadeau, remercia Amélia en serrant Olivier dans ses bras.

Tous les deux finirent la soirée ensemble où ils discutèrent de divers sujets et rattrapèrent le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé ensemble les deux dernières semaines. Deux semaines, ce qui voulait dire une éternité.

Le temps passa rapidement, le match contre les Poufsouffle arrivait à grands pas. Leur crainte était plutôt du fait que Rogue allait arbitrer le match. Dubois mettait toute la pression sur Harry pour qu'il attrape le vif d'or le plus rapidement possible. Entre Olivier et Amélia, c'était de nouveau l'amour fou. Amélia lui fit découvrir son petit salon secret qu'elle avait découvert, il y a quelques mois de cela. Les séances de bécotages, en ce lieu, augmentaient fréquemment. Gryffondor réussit à gagner le match contre les Poufsouffle grâce à la rapidité que Harry Potter avait attrapé le vif d'or. Ce qui les préoccupait tous maintenant, était la venue des examens. Amélia passait son temps à étudier et n'avait plus utilisé la poussière d'argent, jusqu'au jour où Adrian vint parler à Amélia à la bibliothèque en courant sous l'œil averti de Madame Pince la bibliothécaire. Il ne restait que le cours de botanique à réviser et elle aurait enfin terminé l'année à Poudlard.

- Amélia! Je suis désolée, Marcus a pris le journal de ta tante, annonça-t-il tout essoufflé.

- Quoi? Tu aurais dû faire plus attention. Si je te l'ai prêté, ce n'était pas pour que ton ami te le prenne franchement, gronda-t-elle en se frottant le front.

- Je sais, mais nous n'avons plus une seconde à perdre, prenons ta poussière d'argent pour aller le chercher. Retrouve-moi près de ma chambre commune, chuchota-t-il tant bien que mal à Amélia avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Amélia ferma rapidement son livre et se dirigea à son dortoir pour prendre sa poussière d'argent. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Flint n'avait pas lu une seule page de ce journal encore. Il était tout à fait impossible qu'il n'ait pas ouvert le journal. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait sa baguette serrée et avançait à vive allure dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Lors de son parcours, elle rencontra le professeur Rogue qui discutait avec Drago Malefoy, un élève de première année. Il avait détourné la tête lorsqu'il avait vu Amélia passer. Au bas des escaliers, Adrian se tenait là, attendant Amélia.

- Tu l'as c'est bon? demanda Adrian, mal à l'aise d'avoir laissé le journal de Lobélia à la vue de tous. Marcus est assis sur le canapé, il ne reste plus qu'à lui prendre. Quoiqu'il va sûrement se poser des questions lorsqu'il se retrouvera sans livre entre les mains. Tu es prête?

- Je suis prête! Il faut se dépêcher, je ne veux pas rater mon examen de botanique et je me fiche bien de sa réaction, lança Amélia.

Amélia plongea sa main dans son petit sac bleu poudre et prit une grosse poignée de la substance qui y contenait. Elle en déversa dans les mains d'Adrian, puis ensemble, ils firent arrêter le temps. Comme toutes les autres fois, cela avait fonctionné. Ils s'avancèrent vers le mur qui se trouvait à être l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Mais avant qu'un des deux puisse donner une poussée au mur pour entrer, ils entendirent quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux. Lorsque Amélia vint pour se retourner, elle se sentit faiblir, refroidir, comme si tout d'un coup, elle avait perdu toute vie et fut assommée par un objet lourd. Le seul bruit qu'elle entendit fut le cri d'horreur de son ami Adrian qu'il poussa.


	17. Les hommes en noir

Chapitre 17 

Les hommes en noirs

Il y a près d'un an, Amélia ne se serait jamais doutée qu'elle était anormale. Elle vivait comme une vraie Moldue, avec des amis Moldus, dans un quartier de Moldus, une famille de Moldus dans un monde de Moldus. Qui aurait cru qu'une simple lettre aurait changé sa vie? C'était arrivé à Amélia. Le monde qu'elle rêvait de voir, était soudainement apparu. Amélia était bel et bien loin d'être une jeune fille normale. Il a fallu accepter la réalité et voir que Amélia était une sorcière avec de grands pouvoirs. Elle a su le démontrer tout au long de l'année. Elle en a connu de toutes les couleurs, elle a connu l'amour, l'amitié, la colère, la joie, la peine et bien d'autres… Tout un rêve pour une jeune sorcière comme Amélia que d'aller étudier à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Mais le rêve s'est vu vite transformer en cauchemar… Comment se fait-il qu'elle en soit rendue là?

Quand Amélia ouvrit les yeux, elle distingua une mince lueur dans la pièce où elle était. Elle ne put distinguer immédiatement où elle était, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était dans une infirmerie, mais pas celle de l'école. La pièce était beaucoup plus grande. Doucement, elle se redressa, Olivier dormait sur le petit fauteuil moelleux à côté de son lit. Il avait l'air épuisé, même dans son sommeil. Elle avait les lèvres sèches et sa gorge aurait eu besoin d'eau. Pour couronner le tout, sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle crut que son crâne allait s'ouvrir. Amélia essaya de se rappeler comme elle avait atterri dans cet endroit, mais pourtant elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Elle remarqua aussitôt une blessure à son poignet gauche. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire pour qu'elle soit ainsi blessée. Elle se toucha ensuite la tête et découvrit un bandage. Que lui était-il arrivé? Le seul et dernier souvenir qui lui revenait, était qu'elle avait utilisé la poussière d'argent avec Adrian.

Elle remarqua dans le lit voisin, un jeune homme endormit, il avait l'air mal en point. Il ne cessait de bouger, cela révélait qu'il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Quelque chose tourmenta Amélia, est-ce que Poudlard avait été attaqué? Elle se recoucha, sa tête lui faisait énormément souffrir. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était trop souffrante pour rester de nouveau éveillée. Amélia s'endormit de nouveau.

Elle se réveilla cette fois, au matin. Une vieille dame habillée de blanc, certainement une infirmière s'exclama :

- Enfin! Il était temps que vous vous réveilliez mademoiselle! Ne vous levez surtout pas. Vous êtes très mal en point.

Amélia regarda sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit, mais Olivier ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle en fut déçue de constater son absence.

- Comment a-t-on osé vous donner une substance aussi dangereuse, heureusement pour vous que vous allez vous en sortir. C'est d'ailleurs un vrai miracle qu'un professeur vous ait sauvé.

Amélia n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé et elle ne savait encore moins qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Une minute de plus et vous seriez disparu de ce monde, continua l'infirmière avant de quitter la pièce.

À cet instant le professeur Dumbledore entra.

- Bon matin à toi, Amélia, j'espère que vous allez bien, dit-il le plus naturellement possible.

- Je me sens mal professeur, j'ignore ce qui m'est arrivé, J'essaie de me rappeler, mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est comme si ma mémoire avait été effacée. Je ne sais pas non plus qui m'a sauvé, ni où je me trouve d'ailleurs.

- Je vois… Il faut dire que vous êtes encore sous le charme du calmoserum, tout pour vous donner un sommeil paisible. Vous retrouverez bientôt la mémoire. Le professeur Rogue vous a sauvé la vie et vous vous trouvez à l'hôpital de Ste-Mangouste pour maladies et blessures magiques.

- Rogue? Rogue m'a sauvé? Mais de qui ou de quoi au juste? Qui a osé me faire ça? demanda Amélia en montrant ses blessures.

- Plusieurs personnes ont accusé votre ami Adrian, d'autres ont préféré raconter que vous étiez tombé dans les escaliers et moi je dirais plutôt que Voldemort a été charmé par ce que vous possédiez. Il est en effet très dangereux d'utiliser la poussière d'argent lorsque nous ignorons ses conséquences, déduisit Dumbledore.

- La poussière d'argent? Voldemort? Il serait de nouveau de retour?

- J'en ai bien peur. Il te faut savoir que c'est la poussière d'argent qui t'a affaiblie. Tu l'as trop souvent manipulé.

- Ho non, comment avec vous su pour la poussière d'argent professeur?

- Severus connaît beaucoup d'ingrédients, c'est pourquoi il t'a suivit ainsi que ton ami Adrian. Il a empêché que Voldemort ne te vole la poussière d'argent et de faire des dégâts.

- D'accord, mais Voldemort est mort non? demanda Amélia effrayée.

- Le professeur Quirrell lui a donné des forces, mais maintenant, tout danger est écarté. Il voulait la poussière pour ajouter à son pouvoir quelque chose de plus puissant. Imaginez ce que Voldemort aurait pu faire avec cela, nous aurions été perdus.

- Comment le professeur Rogue aurait-il pu arrêté le temps lui aussi? Il me semble qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouvé de la poussière d'argent, demanda-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

- Lors d'un de vos cours de potion, il avait ramassé sur le sol votre poussière d'argent, il en a pris un peu tout simplement. Après une analyse complète, il a pu déduire que c'était de la poussière d'argent.

- Je suis navrée… J'ignore qui m'a laissé cette poussière. Je sais qu'elle a été volée au ministère, serait-ce Averus Lington? Celui que le ministère a arrêté?

- Laissons le ministère se charger de cette histoire. Il y a deux hommes qui veulent vous interroger, dit Dumbledore en ajustant ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. J'aurais préféré qu'ils viennent un autre jour, mais je n'ai pu les retenir.

Amélia se tourna doucement la tête et vit les deux hommes habillés de noirs qu'elle avait vus plusieurs fois durant l'année. Elle avait mal au cœur et aurait préféré replonger dans le sommeil. L'homme à la mince silhouette commença à parler.

- Bonjour Miss Faris! Je me présente Rodney Lionheart et voici mon assistant Pete Gas.

Il lui présenta un petit homme repli et grassouillet.

- Nous travaillons au département des mystères au ministère et nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser, continua Rodney. Vous avez utilisé la poussière d'argent, un ingrédient totalement interdit depuis janvier 1752, ce qui devrait dire d'après le code des sortilèges et ingrédients interdits no. 2677, Alinéa D que vous devez nous donner votre baguette et être expulsé de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. De plus, le vol que vous avez commis devrait…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Amélia en tremblant, je n'ai jamais volé quoi que se soit au ministère. J'ai trouvé la poussière d'argent dans mes affaires à la rentrée.

- Qui aurait pu vous donner ça, sans vous en faire mention? Il faudrait être complètement fou! s'exclama Pete Gas en laissant entendre quelques petits rires forcés.

- Je n'aaiiiiii riiiien faiaiait du tout! pleura Amélia.

- Messieurs, interrompit Dumbledore, n'aurait-il pas un moyen de s'entendre? Il est totalement impossible de croire qu'elle serait allée au ministère jusqu'à voler une substance qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Vous ne pouvez pas l'accuser sans preuve.

- Désolé Albus, mais qui serait alors le coupable?

- Moi!

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'homme qui était maintenant apparu dans la chambre. Il était petit, avait toujours le même chapeau melon. Il avait une barbe brune de plusieurs jours et il avait perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois que Amélia l'avait vu.

- Jordan! s'exclama-t-elle en s'essuyant les larmes qu'elle avait sur les joues.

- Je suis désolé de cet incident, jamais je n'aurais voulu faire de mal à cette enfant, déclara Jordan en faisant tourner ses mains autour de son chapeau.

- Brutus vous voilà enfin! lança Mr. Lionheart. Cela fait des mois que nous vous cherchons. Il va falloir vous amener au ministère pour raconter tout cela. Vous allez perdre votre emploi si cela est vrai que vous êtes le coupable d'avoir volé la poussière d'argent Brutus.

- J'assume totalement mon erreur, répondit-il nerveusement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Les deux hommes du ministère s'excusèrent auprès d'Amélia, puis saisir chacun un bras de Jordan.

- Amélia, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu te faire ça, cria Jordan les yeux humides.

- Alors, pourquoi avoir fait ça? Vous m'avez menti, renifla Amélia.

- Pour mon travail Miss… Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête.

Les trois hommes sortirent de la chambre. Dumbledore était toujours dans la pièce. Amélia avait enfoui son oreiller sur son visage pour cacher sa honte.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Amélia, tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute!

- Si professeur! Je n'aurais jamais dû utiliser cette poussière. J'avais lu qu'elle était dangereuse, mais je ne croyais pas qu'elle pourrait me conduire à la mort, répondit-elle.

- Tu sais pourquoi Marcius Hart a arrêté la réalisation et détruit sa poussière d'argent? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- Non, ce n'était pas mentionné dans le livre que j'ai lu.

- Sa femme Gwendoline en est morte, c'est pourquoi il a préféré la détruire avec le ministère. Il a vu que son invention était trop dangereuse, c'est pour cette raison qu'il en a informé le ministère.

Amélia se sentait davantage plus troublée que jamais. De plus, son cœur semblait flotter dans sa poitrine, comme si elle se trouvait sur un bateau en pleine mer.

- Mais professeur, il a été tué, il était innocent! s'emporta Amélia.

- C'est pourquoi, il faut être absolument certain de ce que l'on fait. Il y a toujours des conséquences de ce que nous faisons, qu'elles soient bonnes ou pas. Sache que si tu te moques du temps, alors le temps se moquera de toi. Je suis certain que tu peux le comprendre.

Amélia réfléchit quelques secondes de ce que le professeur Dumbledore venait de dire.

- Bien sûr, je crois que je vais laisser le temps défiler normalement! J'ai eu ma leçon… Je ne toucherais plus à quelque chose qui modifie le temps.

- Je dois malheureusement te quitter, Harry Potter m'attend. Je vois qu'un jeune homme vous attend, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil. L'hôpital Ste-Mangouste va s'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétablie. Je crois que tu es déjà en bonne voie de guérison. Au revoir.

Dumbledore quitta la chambre en adressant un petit sourire au garçon sur le lit voisin. Amélia regarda ensuite autour d'elle. Il y avait un mur devant son lit et un miroir y était accroché. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, son bandage autour de la tête lui faisait une tête énorme et son visage était tout pâle. Olivier entra dans la chambre avec de nombreuses fleurs. Des jonquilles plus jaunes que le soleil.

- Ça va la tête? demanda Olivier inquiet.

- Ça peut aller, répondit-elle. Tout est fini, je vais rentrer bientôt à l'école.

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peur, dit Olivier les yeux légèrement rougis. J'étais vraiment inquiet et si tu aurais entendu tout ce qu'ils ont pu dire à Poudlard, c'était affreux.

- Je suis là et je vais bien, sourit Amélia. Tu m'as apporté des fleurs ?

Olivier s'était tellement inquiété pour Amélia qu'il avait oublié qu'il lui avait apporté des jonquilles.

- Heu… oui! C'est pour toi, dit-il un peu distrait.

Il lui remit le bouquet entre les mains.

- J'ai discuté avec Pucey et il m'a dit que Flint t'avait pris ton journal.

Il sortit de sa poche le journal de Lobélia Ronsard et le lui donna en lui déposant un joli petit baisé sur les lèvres. Amélia sourit grandement.

- Tu es vraiment le meilleur des petits amis! Je te remercie sincèrement. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu as pu faire pour l'avoir.

- Tu n'as pas idée, ajouta Olivier en souriant.

- Ho mais j'y pense, quel jour on est? Le match de Quidditch est-il passé?

- Le match a eu lieu, nous nous sommes fait battre par les Poufsouffle, Spinnet a pris ta place, mais de toute façon Potter manquait au match. C'était une très vilaine défaite, je dois dire.

- Pourquoi? demanda Amélia.

- Je te raconterai tout cela demain à Poudlard. J'ai parlé à ton docteur, tu peux rentrer dès demain pour assister au banquet final.

Amélia était de nouveau épuisé. Elle dit au revoir à Olivier et s'endormit aussitôt. Bientôt, elle allait enfin pouvoir se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était produit, car le calmoserum allait arrêter de faire effet.

De retour à Poudlard, Amélia fut ensevelie de cadeaux et de questions. Ses blessures étaient toujours bien apparentes. Elle n'eut pas la chance d'aller parler au professeur Rogue. La Grande Salle était décorée par l'emblème des Serpentard. Au banquet, Dumbledore donna des points à Gryffondor pour féliciter Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Neville Londubat de leur grande bravoure pour avoir accompli un grand exploit. Ce qui donna la Coupe des 4 maisons à Gryffondor. Amélia salua Adrian amicalement de la main à la table voisine. Elle était contente de pouvoir le revoir saint et sauf. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Amélia courut rejoindre Rogue qui partait vers le hall.

- Attendez professeur, lança Amélia.

Rogue s'arrêta pour faire face à la jeune fille qui l'appelait.

- Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Sans vous, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit…

- Ce fut un plaisir Miss Faris, mais ne recommencez pas trop souvent. Il a été d'une grande chance que vous échappiez votre poussière d'argent lors de mon cours.

- Vous saviez que ce n'était pas du Great… du Great… n'est-ce pas?

- Du Great Silver! En effet, je savais! répondit-il en enlevant une mèche de cheveux graisseuse de ses yeux noirs et profonds. Le Great Silver donne la jeunesse et coûte extrêmement cher. Il n'y a aucun élève qui prendrait cet ingrédient-là, surtout à votre âge.

- Bien sûr… Je dois vous quitter, le train arrivera bientôt professeur, encore une fois, je vous remercie.

Amélia s'approcha de Rogue et lui serra la main comme on fait avec une personne qui nous rend service et que nous sommes heureux.

Amélia portait la cape de sa tante, elle était trop grande, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle aurait tout donné pour faire la connaissance de sa tante. Elle traînait avec elle, tant bien que mal la cage de Boo Boo. Elle prit le train en direction de Londres.

Arrivé à la gare de King Cross, il fallait à présent dire au revoir à Olivier et à tous ses amis. Elle salua un grand nombre de ses compagnons de classe et se tourna ensuite vers son petit ami. Tous les deux s'embrassèrent en se serrant très fort.

- Tu m'appelles? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Quoi?

- Nom de Dieu, c'est vrai! Tu n'as pas de téléphone… Écris-moi alors, je vais trop m'ennuyer de toi, se rappela-t-elle.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, je t'enverrai des lettres. Chaque jour, chaque semaine, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je vais demander à mon père s'il est d'accord que tu viennes chez moi, à très bientôt j'espère.

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté, le cœur gros. Amélia distingua parmi la foule de la gare, un homme musclé d'une quarantaine d'années. Il portait un t-shirt bleu et envoyait la main à Amélia en souriant.

- Amélia ! cria l'homme. J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé, je me suis fait un sang d'encre, tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Papa, je suis aussi contente de te voir, plaisanta Amélia. Ce n'est rien, tout c'est bien passé.

- Je suis content de te revoir enfin! Viens, on rentre la maison, tu vas pouvoir dire que bien des choses ont changées.

Sur le chemin du retour, tous les deux échangèrent sur l'année qu'il venait de passé l'un sans l'autre. Les sujets furent nombreux.

À la maison, Amélia commença à défaire ses bagages. Elle mit sur sa commode, à côté de son livre de magie blanche sa boule de cristal. Elle ignorait encore comment l'utiliser, mais cela faisait une belle décoration pour l'instant. Quand elle eut déposé la boule de cristal, une brume bleue prit place pour laisser voir une forme noire. Elle vit un oiseau qui battait des ailes à vive allure. Puis d'un coup, cette image disparut. Amélia fut d'abord surprise, puis elle recommença à ranger ses choses. L'oiseau ne voulait rien signifier pour elle, mais elle avait l'intention de chercher sur le sujet durant l'été. Il allait être certain que bien des choses avaient changé au 202 rue Lewis. Sa vie était à présent changée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle vivrait une vie magique.

**Vous pourrez lire une nouvelle aventure d'Amélia Faris dans le deuxième tome intitulé La Vengeance.**

**  
Merci à tous les lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews !**


End file.
